Come back to me
by nami86
Summary: Ce passe avant le Tome 4 : Les Volturi ont débarqué à Forks dans le but de régler leur petite affaire avec Bella. Tous les Cullen rentrent dans la bataille pour elle et certains y perdent beaucoup : Alice, la vie et Jasper, sa raison de vivre
1. Chapter 1

--

**COME BACK TO ME**

**Jasper x Alice**

Cette fanfic prend place avant **«** **Breaking Dawn »**, le volume quatre de la saga, étant donné que je n'ai pas eu la possibilité de le lire. Donc, faite abstraction de tout ce qui se passe dans le dernier tome… Merci

--

EPISODE 1

Six mois.

Six mois que mon existence ne signifiait plus rien. Six mois de vide, d'absence totale de sensation. Six mois de vie solitaire.

Vie

…_Vie_…

Non je ne vivais plus. J'errais sur cette foutue planète sans but aucun, sans raison de continuer, sans espoir, sans avenir… sans elle

Alice…. _Alice… MON Alice_

Le simple fait de penser à elle, à cette voix fluette de soprano, à ses deux yeux dorés qui furent mon salut pendant plus de 50 ans, me donner la sensation de pouvoir pleurer si j'en étais capable. Mais finalement, rien. Je ne ressentais aucune sensation : ni douleur, ni tristesse… plus rien. Que l'absence…Les étoiles ne brillaient, l'air ne soufflé plus, le monde entier s'était tut.

Si les vampires pouvaient dormir, mes nuits seraient hantées par ce nom et ce visage angélique. Ce doux visage que je fixais des heures entière sans rien dire et qui me répondait en silence par un sourire.

Moi dont le don était l'empathie et la maitrise des émotions, je ne ressentais plus rien. Une coquille vide, voilà ce que j'étais à présent. Une statue de marbre mouvante. La seule petite chose qui me restait et me faisait encore avancer était cette soif de sang humain permanente à assouvir. Une envie à laquelle je cédais à présent… parce que mon ange gardien n'était plus.

Alice… si tu me voyais, tu détesterais le monstre que je suis à nouveau.

Oh Dieu, je ne suis qu'une lamentable erreur. Dieu. _DIEU_… Dieu n'a rien avoir avec tout ça : s'il existait, jamais il ne permettrait à des créatures telles que nous de vivre et jamais il ne t'aurait arraché à moi…

_Flash-back six mois plus tôt_ :

**- Non !! NON JASPER !! Ne regarde pas !!**

**- LAISSE-MOI PASSER EDWARD !!**

**- NON !!**

Mon jeune frère me retenait par la taille, me suppliant de ne pas aller voir ce que je redoutais le plus. Je me débattais de toutes mes forces, décidé à savoir ce qui s'était passé et effrayé par toutes les émotions qui me submergeaient : celle d'Edward, mélange de tristesse et de compassion ; celle de Rosalie, dévastée par la perte qui venait d'arriver ; celle d'Emmett, impuissant face à une telle chose ; celle d'Esmé, qui venait à nouveau de perdre un de ses enfants et celle de Carlisle, se reprochant de ne pas avoir sauvé et protéger son clan…

Carlisle s'approcha alors de nous en silence, tandis que je continuais à me débattre pour sortir de l'emprise d'Edward. Il arriva tout prés de nous et je pus voir dans ses prunelles chaudes mon reflet : mon visage n'était plus le mien, mais celui d'un monstre que je croyais enterré depuis longtemps…

**-Jasper…** murmura mon père**. Je suis désolé…**

J'arrêtai de me débattre aussitôt.

Ca y est, je le savais : elle était morte

… _Alice_…Alice… MON Alice…Ma vie… Mon espoir… Mon présent… Mon avenir…

Je n'avais plus rien…

Edward me lâcha et je me dégageai lentement de son étreinte. Carlisle se déplaça vers sa gauche pour me laisser passer. Je sentais que mes jambes n'allaient pas tenir longtemps… Je marchai vers le milieu du salon où elle s'était battue. Les murs portaient encore les stigmates de ce combat inéquitable : ma _douce_ Alice contre deux Volturi.

Il ne restait rien d'elle. Juste un tas de cendres mélangeait à ses vêtements.

Finalement, mes jambes cédèrent. Je m'écroulai sur mes genoux, le visage entre mes mains, dents serrés. Qu'est-ce que je ressentais ? … Rien ! J'étais tout simplement mort…

_Pourquoi… pourquoi n'étais-je pas… à ses côtés_ ? hurlai-je dans ma tête.

Je tombais doucement dans un trou sans issu. Si mon cœur battait, il se serait arrêté immédiatement, mais à la place, un trou béant s'installa dans mas poitrine…Je sentis tout à coup une pression sur mon épaule droite, suivit d'une voix pleine de compassion.

**-Elle ne voulait pas qui t'arrive quelque chose…** me dit Edward.

Qu'il m'arrive quelque chose ?

C'en était presque ironique… Ce qui m'arrivait était tout simplement un supplice qui durera toute mon existence. Elle devait le savoir… Alors pourquoi ? Elle savait que j'aurais aimé mourir à sa place ou si c'était inévitable, à ses côtés...

**-Alice… Elle voulait que tu survives.**

Quand il prononça son nom, je me retournai et lui lança un regard noir, plein de férocité et de rancœur.

**-Je suis mort… et ne prononce pas son nom Edward !**

**-Tu m'en veux ?**

**-A toi et à Bella !!**

**-JASPER !!** cria Esmé derrière nous.** Ce…Non, tu ne peux pas dire des choses pareilles !**

**-Si, je peux les dires.**

**-Et pourquoi m'en veux tu ?** rajouta Edward

**-Si tu l'avais transformé avant que les italiens ne viennent, ALICE SERAIT ENCORE LA !!**

**-Tu crois que je ne le sais pas!!**

**-Ca suffit !!**

Esmé était maintenant devant nous, le visage tordu de douleur.

**-C'est… C'est la deuxième fois que… je perds un de mes enfants ! Ne vous disputez pas, ça ne la fera pas revenir ! La haine et la violence n'arrangent rien, je le sais…**

Bizarrement, cela ne me faisait absolument rien de voir Esmé pleurer, ou Edward aller la consoler et souffrir avec elle. Plus rien ne me toucher… j'étais mort.

Mort…

_Mort._

Je vis du coin de l'œil Emmett s'approcher de moi.

**-Tiens. C'est… c'est la seule chose que l'on retrouver prés de…enfin, prés de ce qui restait d'ell…**

Emmett ne pouvait finir sa phrase. Il plongea son regard d'ambre dans le mien, désormais sombre. Je perçu qu'Emmett se sentait coupable. De quoi ? Il n'en savait rien… peut-être d'être lui en vie, d'être là devant moi me tendant l'alliance de ma femme alors que lui avait toujours son ange gardien, sa Rosalie… Je l'enviais…

J'avançai ma main vers l'anneau et le prit du bout des doigts avec toute la délicatesse du monde. Mon bras tremblait... Ca ne mettait jamais arrivait.

Je fixai le bijou : Alice qui d'habitude adorait les signes extérieurs de richesse et de mode, avait choisit pour bague de mariage un simple anneau dorée sans fioritures, et ayant pour seule extravagance, gravé à l'intérieur : _J/A _. La même inscription que sur ma bague en or blanc.

Je refermai mon poing sur cette relique, cette dernière preuve physique que l'existence d'Alice ne fut pas une invention de mon imagination tant elle était belle et exquise. Quand je desserrai mon emprise sur la bague, je m'aperçu de la minuscule taille de celui-ci. Elle avait les doigts si fins… Une bague aussi étroite ne pouvait être portée par moi qu'a un seul doigt.

Sans réfléchir, je la mis au plus petit doigt de ma main gauche, juste à côté de mon alliance, et embrassant cette bague du bout de mes lèvres. Je me jurai de ne jamais l'enlever…

Deux voix derrière moi me sortir de cette torpeur : Carlisle et Edward discutaient, d'une voix si basse qu'ils pensaient probablement que je ne pouvais les entendre. Il se trompèrent…

**-Ne lui en veux pas Edward.**

**-Il doit juste être…**

**-Mort.** coupa Carlisle. **J'ai connu quelques vampires qui perdirent leur compagnon d'existence, leur âme sœur…**

**-Et… que leurs est-il arrivé ?** posa-t-il d'un vois pleine d'appréhension.

**-Certains ont changé du tout au tout, devenant juste une machine à tuer, d'autres sont devenus des sortes d'Hermite loin de tous les autres de son espèce ou d'autres encore se sont laissés mourir…**

**-Jasper ne pourrait…**

**-Que ferais tu si tu perdais Bella ? Ou moi, si je perdais Esmé ?**

Qu'ils arrêtent de parler de moi ! Qu'ils me laissent tous tranquille ! Comment peuvent-ils parler de moi ? Alice est…

_Alice._

Non ! C'était trop tôt ! J'avais encore mille et une choses à lui dire, à faire avec elle… Je devais encore la prendre dans mes bras, lui dire je l'aimais, lui faire l'amour, partir de l'autre côté du monde avec elle, conduire dans cette voiture qu'elle souhaitait à tout prix… NON !! C'était trop tôt !!

--

La cérémonie de la dispersion de ses cendres était entrain de se dérouler. Je n'y assistais pas, évidemment. Je ne pouvais pas me résigner à lui dire adieu. Non ! C'était impossible. Alice, morte : c'était deux mots contradictoires !

Assit sur le coin de _notre_ lit, les mains posées sur mes genoux, je ne pensais absolument à rien. Mon esprit était vide depuis cette heure funeste, vide de tout. Cela en était presque un soulagement… Mais il me suffisait de poser les yeux sur n'importe quel endroit de cette immense demeure pour que des souvenirs d'Alice me reviennent.

Et son odeur… son parfum, ce doux arôme de cannelle… était sur chacun des murs, dans chaque pièce, sur chacun de mes vêtements.

Bref, une torture permanente.

Je sortis de ces souvenirs quand j'entendis la grande porte de l'entrée claquer. Je baissai les yeux sur ma main gauche : nos deux alliances côte à côte brillaient comme au premier jour.

Prenant une profonde respiration, comme si je respirais l'arôme de cette maison une dernière fois, je me levai, mis ma veste et un petit sac sur mon dos. Je rejoignis vite les arrivants, ils étaient tous là : Carlisle, Esmé, Emmett, Rosalie, Edward et Bella, tous vêtus de noir, ce qui releva encore plus la pâleur de leur peaux. Six paires d'yeux me fixèrent tandis que je descendais l'escalier…

**-C'est une mauvaise idée Jasper**. me lança Edward.

**-Ferme-la.**

**-Jasper !!** hurla Emmett, près à bondit.

Ça m'était totalement égal… de toute façon, j'aurais le dessus.

**-Où comptes-tu aller ?** demanda Esmé.

Elle semblait inquiète. _Semblait, _parce que mon incapacité de sentir quoi que ce soit continuait.

**-Loin d'ici…**

**-Pourquoi ?** continua Carlisle, même s'il paraissait que la réponse fut évidente.

**-Je ne peux pas rester plus longtemps ici. Chaque pièce, chaque endroit me rappellent Alice : dans le garage je la vois s'émerveiller devant ses voitures ; dans l'escalier je la vois le descendre en sautillant ; dans notre chambre je… je la vois.**

**-Alors tu nous laisses ?** ajouta Rosalie.

**-Oui... Et de toute façon, vous allez faire de même, je le sais. Vous ne pouvez pas rester ici : tant qu'elle ne sera pas transformée, les Volturi reviendront** !!

**-Et que vas-tu faire ?,** demanda mon père.

**-Reprendre ma vie là où je l'ai laissé.**

Ils me regardèrent tous en silence de longues secondes, sachant pertinemment ce que cela signifiait.

**-Une vie d'assassin**, me lança Esmé, effrayée par ce que son _fils _allait faire.

**-Non. Une vie de vampire.**

**-Tu ne peux p…**

**-La seule raison pour laquelle je suis resté ici, pour laquelle je me suis plié à la vie de vampire végétarien, pour laquelle j'ai subi la torture de côtoyer des humains tous les jours, est MORTE !!**

**-Jasper !! Tu ne vas pas tout..**

**-Très bien.** lança alors Carlisle, coupant ainsi court à toutes discussions. **Si tu penses que tu dois nous quitter, fait-le. Sache juste que, notre porte sera toujours ouverte si tu changes d'avis.**

J'avais l'impression de ressentir quelque chose… de la gratitude, peut-être… Je baissai la tête en signe de remerciement et m'apprêta à quitter la maison, mais il avait fallu qu'elle parle.

**-Jasper… je suis désolée,** souffla Bella.

C'était pour elle qu'Alice s'était battue, pour elle qu'elle était morte, pour cette simple humaine… Je me retournai lentement vers elle, plongeant dans son regard le mien, dorénavant sombre et noir, les cernes marquées et les sourcils froncés. Puis mon visage se détendit… Elle n'en valait pas la peine.

Je repris mes esprits, quitta cette maison désormais synonyme de malheur et ne me retourna pas.

_Fin du Flash-back_

Les rares fois où il me semblait pointer une petite impression de vie était quand je la retirais à quelqu'un : sentir le sang chaud d'un humain couler dans ma gorge était enivrant et me permettait pendant quelques secondes d'oublier ma misérable existence. Bien sûre, il y avait une « morale » dans tout ça : je ne tuer que les assassins, les violeurs, les meurtriers… Mais même si j'essayais de me convaincre que j'apportais le salut à la société, le visage de ma douce Alice me hantait à chaque battement de paupière : un regard plein de tristesse et de compassion… et sa voix… « _Jasper, s'il te plaît…_ »

_« Oh non… Alice, ne me supplie pas. »_

Je n'étais qu'un lâche. Je n'avais pas eu le courage de mettre fin à mes jours, et avais préféré la facilité : me noyer dans un « océan » de sang humain.

J'étais de nouveau « sur le marché », et mon expérience et mon habilité n'avaient pas échappé à certains…


	2. Chapter 2

**EPISODE 2**

Cela faisait une semaine que je me trouvais à Las Vegas. Je ne savais pas pourquoi je m'étais retrouvé dans le sud. Peut-être la nostalgie de ma jeunesse humaine…

J'aurais normalement due m'y sentir comme un poisson dans l'eau : la ville de la damnation, des coups bas, des faux semblants, des ordures… On pouvait y faire disparaître un ou deux cadavres sans se faire remarquer.

Mais je n'arrivais pas à oublier une phrase que Alice me répétait souvent : « _J'adorerais aller à Las Vegas, Jazz…Avec mon don, tout serait si facile à gagner_ » pour se finir dans un éclat de rire et voir son visage s'illuminait d'une rangée de dents parfaitement blanches.

-**Mon Alice…** murmurai-je.

Je n'en pouvais plus : ces six mois passés sans elles paraissaient une éternité en comparaison des 160 années que j'avais déjà vécues. Je fermai les yeux et apporta à ma bouche nos deux alliances pour déposer un baiser sur la sienne : il y avait encore son odeur, sa saveur, le goût de sa peau sur ce petit anneau doré qui anciennement fut sien.

-**Alice**… soufflai-je à nouveau.

-**Qui c'est ça, « Alice » ?** demanda alors une voix de femme derrière moi.

Cette voix,

Cette voix éraillé mais féminine que je ne connaissais que trop bien. Je rouvris les yeux et me retourna.

C'était elle.

_Elle_. Celle que je n'aurais jamais voulu revoir.

Maria.

Elle n'avait pas changé.

Elle la revoyant je me rendis compte que je n'avais jamais aimé les femmes aux cheveux longs : les siens étaient noirs comme ceux d'Alice, mais la ressemblance s'arrêtait là. Ils étaient plus épais, ondulés, moins soyeux, moins agréable à toucher ou à respirer… Et elle était plus grande… Bien trop grande à mon goût.

Bizarrement, elle semblait seule, sans sa horde de sbires. Il me suffirait de bondir sur elle, de l'égorger et… _basta _!

-**Oh Jasper**, dit-elle en souriant toutes dents dehors et en s'avançant vers moi. **Tu m'as tellement manqué…**

**-Ne prononce pas ce nom.**

**-Pardon?! Je t'ai toujours appelé Jasper. A moins que tu ne te réfères à l'autre nom que j'ai prononcé : A…**

**-FERME-LA !!**

Entendre ce prénom magnifique sortir de la bouche de cette _femme_ monstrueuse était contre nature. Elle était indigne ne serait-ce que d'y songer. Pourtant elle rit à mon insulte : toujours ce même rire strident et guttural.

**-Moi aussi je suis ravie de te revoir Jasper. **

Elle se trouvait maintenant à quelques centimètres de moi. Son odeur vint alors à mes narines. Une odeur agressive, vulgaire, trop fleurie… Je détestais cette odeur.

**-Je suis surprise de te voir ici. J'avais entendu dire que tu vivais dans le Nord avec d'autres vampires, dans un clan dont j'ai oublié le nom… Mais… vu la couleur de tes pupilles, la rumeur selon laquelle tu es devenu végétarien est fausse.**

Maria sourit à nouveau, pleine de fierté et d'arrogance. Elle approcha sa main de ma joue et fit glisser un de ses doigts le long de ma mâchoire. Je détournai ma tête par réflexe.

**-Hmmm…** soupira-t-elle en mettant son doigt à la bouche. **Tu n'étais pas si réticent dans mes souvenirs, hein Jasper ?**

**-J'ai… changé.**

**-On ne change jamais.**

Ses yeux rouges rencontrèrent les miens, tout aussi injectés de sang.

Elle avait raison… On ne peut pas changer. Et j'étais resté le même : ce chasseur assoiffé de sang. Je m'étais menti en faisant semblant de pouvoir vivre au côté d'êtres humains. Le chasseur était toujours tapi en moi… Il avait juste était dompté et calmé par une jeune femme au regard doré et aux cheveux courts ébène. Mais là, sa maîtresse n'était plus et il était de nouveau libre…

**-Tu n'as pas envie de … te remémorer le bon vieux temps, Major Whitlock ?**

Maria se colla littéralement contre moi, ses mains se baladant sur mon torse, mais cette fois-ci, je ne bougeai pas, détruit par les mots de ma créatrice. Je n'étais plus rien. Une loque, une coquille vide, un être misérable qui n'avait plus aucune volonté…

**-Tu as toujours était « mon jouet » préféré…** me souffla-t-elle à l'oreille dans un rire toujours aussi désagréable.

Un jouet… je n'étais plus que ça.

_Un jouet…_

_Flash-back six mois plutôt_ :

**-Alice ?**

Je m'étais précipité dans notre chambre dés que je sentis que quelque chose l'avait perturbé.

Elle était de dos, devant la baie vitré, le regard perdu dans la cime des arbres. Elle se retourna, l'air inquiet, ses yeux étrangement nerveux et papillonnant, comme ci elle ne voulait pas croiser mon regard.

Je m'avançai vers elle, la dépassant facilement de plus d'une tête, et posa ma main gauche sur son épaule.

**-Alice… Qu'est-ce que tu as vu ?**

Elle releva ses yeux vers moi, et je commençai lentement à me noyer dans un océan de couleurs doré et ambre… Ce que j'aimais ça…

**-Rien. Il n'y a rien. Je n'ai rien vue. Rien du tout.**

**-Qui essayes-tu de convaincre ? Toi ou moi ?** lui murmurai-je en souriant. **Dis-moi : qu'as-tu vu ?**

**-Rien. **lança-t-elle en s'éloignant de moi.

_Point de vue d'Alice _:

**-Rien,** lui lançai-je sèchement en m'éloignant de lui.

Je savais que je l'avais blessée en lui répondant ainsi, mais je devais le faire, vu ce que ma récente vision m'avait « offert ».

**-Alice…** me dit-il en me suivant de yeux, **tu peux tout me dire, tu sais. Absolument tout.**

« _Je le sais Jasper_ » avais-je envie de lui dire, mais non. Si je lui disais que je me suis vue attaquée par deux Volturi pour finir paralysée de douleur à même le sol, il me supplierait de fuir, de partir loin d'ici, loin de tout danger de mort. Je ne pouvais rien lui dire. Je devais lui mentir, mentir à l'homme que j'aime, cet homme qui a toujours et qui sera toujours là pour moi.

«_ Oh Jasper, tu n'imagines pas à quel point je t'aime_ ».

Je me décidai à me retourner et à lui faire face. Son regard était plein d'inquiétude, ressentant ce que je ressentais mais il ignorait la cause de mon anxiété, et cela l'énervait encore plus.

**-Je… je t'ai vu… mourir. **

Un frisson entier me parcourant quand je prononça ces mots. Peut-être le fait de lui mentir, ou le fait d'imaginer un monde sans lui... impossible !

Lui, ne bougea pas, imperturbable, me fixant intensément avec ses pupilles couleur miel. A sa réaction, j'ai compris qu'il crut à mon mensonge, mais quelque chose clochait, il le sentait.

**-Et… ?** lança-t-il.

**-Comment ça « et » ? Tu dois t'en aller, c'est tout !**

**-Alice… il y a autre chose, je le sais. Alors, dis-moi.**

Sa voix était calme, sereine, comme s'il avait déjà accepté le fait de mourir. Je ne pouvais cependant pas lui dire la vérité, je devais continuer à mentir.

**-S'il te plaît…,** continua-t-il en murmurant de sa voix sucrée.

«_ Oh non… Jasper, ne me supplie pas._ »

**-Je… je suis la responsable de… ta mort.** ajoutai-je en baissant les yeux. **Tu m'as suivi alors que je ne courais aucun risque, vraiment aucun, mais tu n'en as fait qu'a ta tête…**

Je me décidai à relever les yeux vers lui. Il souriait ! Comment pouvait-il sourire ?

**-JASPER !**

**-Oui, mon amour.**

**-Promet-moi de ne pas me suivre. Quoi qu'il arrive ! Je ne risque rien, vraiment…** lançai-je avec conviction.

**-Alice…**

-**Non !** coupai-je aussitôt, le pointant du doigt. **Promet moi de ne pas me suivre !**

_Point de vue de Jasper _:

**-Non !** me coupa-t-elle, en me pointant du doigt. **Promet moi de ne pas me suivre !**

Elle était adorable quand elle jouait les petits chefs, mais que pouvais-je faire si ce n'est me plier à ses moindres désirs.

**-Tu ne risques rien ?** lui demandai-je en me rapprochant d'elle.

Je savais qu'elle était très douée en ce qui concerne les combats au corps à corps, mais la savoir loin de moi n'était jamais rassurant.

**-Oui. Rien du tout…**

Je la prie dans mes bras et plongea mon nez dans sa douce chevelure pour respirer son parfum enivrant. Son petit corps paraissait si fragile en comparaison du mien que les mots que j'étais sur le point de prononcer étaient une vrai douleur.

**-Très bien, petit monstre,… je ne serais pas dans tes pattes…**

**-Parfait.** soupira-t-elle soulagée, en se blottissant davantage contre mon torse.

_Fin du Flash-back_ :

Un jouet…

_Son jouet._

Maria posa ses lèvres sur la base de mon cou, à l'endroit exact où il y a plus de 150 ans elle fit de moi ce que je suis aujourd'hui, un monstre sans volonté, et elle commença à passer sa langue sur ma cicatrice.

Du dégout et de la révulsion commencèrent petit à petit à envahir chaque parcelle de mon corps. Je n'avais qu'une seule envie : hurler ! Mais rien.

Je ne bougeai pas.

Un jouet…

_Son jouet_.

**-Tu sais, Jasper… j'ai beaucoup pensé à toi… vraiment beaucoup**, souffla-t-elle contre ma peau, tout en déboutonnant ma chemise.

Je fermais les yeux… J'avais l'impression d'avoir fait un bond en arrière de plus d'un siècle. Mais il ne me restait que ça : mes souvenirs. Les bons comme les mauvais.

Je rouvris les yeux, la fixant entrain de me déshabiller et passant ses doigts sur mon torse. Le contact de sa peau ressemblait plus à du papier de verre qu'à autre chose…

**-Tu es seule… ?** lui demandai-je alors.

**-Ici et maintenant : oui. Mais, j'ai toute une bande qui est descendu dans un hôtel de la banlieue**, disait-elle tout en continuant à embrasser chacune de mes cicatrices.

Puis elle remonta vers mon visage, ce sourire toujours aussi désagréable plaqué sur ses lèvres qu'elle commença à rapprocher des miennes. Sa bouche rencontra ma bouche. Cette saveur, ce… goût sur ma langue, sur mes dents : si j'en étais capable, j'aurais pu vomir.

Mais je restais toujours immobile, comme si le fait de ressentir de la haine, de la révulsion, de l'horreur pour cette femme était, en fin de compte, ressentir quelque chose.

Cela faisait six mois que je ne ressentais plus rien…

**-J'en ai très envi Jasper…**souffla-t-elle à mon oreille, ses yeux plein de luxure.

Après tout, pourquoi pas ? Du sexe, pas de l'amour. Je n'étais plus qu'un animal. Ma dernière étincelle d'humanité s'était éteinte il y a six mois.

J'attrapai ses deux poignets et la plaqua violemment contre un mur. Un gémissement sortit de sa bouche puis elle rit.

**-Je le savais. Je savais qu'on allait faire l'amour ensemble et que…**

**-NON !** lui répondis-je violemment.

Cette réponse la perturba. Elle ne comprit pas ma réaction ou mes intentions.

**-On va**_** baisser **_**ensemble ! Nuance.**

**-Ça me va…**

**-NON** ! criai-je en serrant violemment, son cou entre mes mains.

Je n'avais qu'à serrer mes doigts, juste un peu plus, et elle se tairait pour toujours.

**-FERME-LA !! Pas un mot, je ne veux pas entendre ta voix de toute la nuit !**

Et elle se tut, bien trop contente de faire de moi à nouveau son jouet. Maria retira son chemisier et je commençai alors à passer ma bouche sur son cou, ses cheveux tombant sur mon visage. « _Ce que je déteste les cheveux long_ » pensai-je alors. Il me suffirait de fermer les yeux et d'imaginer qu'il s'agissait d'Alice. Mais rien n'allait : sa peau de papier de verre n'était pas la peau de pêche de _mon_ Alice ; ses cheveux n'étaient pas doux comme ceux de _mon_ Alice ; son souffle n'était pas sucré comme celui de _mon_ Alice ; sa poitrine n'était pas parfaite comme celle de _mon_ Alice…

Notre corps à corps nocturne dura des heures : des heures de douleur, de souffrance, de culpabilité…

Alice… _MON Alice…_

Pardonne-moi…


	3. Chapter 3

Tout d'abord, merci beaucoup pour les reviews ^^,ça me touche énormément !!! Et oui, fanfiction manque cruellement de bonne fic Jasper/Alice… De ce fait, j'ai très peur de vous décevoir… _Anyway, enjoy !!_

_--_

EPISODE 3

--

La pièce dans laquelle nous passâmes la nuit était construite de telle façon qu'à plus de 11h30 du matin, le soleil ne venait pas nous gêner. Maria fredonnait une chanson, ou en tout cas essayer. Ce que je détestais sa voix…

**-Alors… tu es de retour ?** me demanda Maria.

« _Oui _» pensai-je. Le monstre était de retour : plus aucune volonté, plus aucune éthique, plus rien.

**-Cela ne sert à rien de le nier ou de le cacher, tu es à moi Jasper… **me dit-elle fièrement.

Je ne relevai pas, ça n'en valait pas la peine.

**-Tu vois, cette marque à la base de ton cou, **continua-t-elle,** peut importe où tu te trouves, quel que soit le moment et la personne avec qui tu es, cette marque prouves que tu es ****ma**** propriété !**

Et son visage s'éclaira d'une lueur de délectation pour finir par me fixer lubriquement. Assit dans un coin de la pièce, je me pris le visage dans les mains, plein de remords…

Au moins il me restait une once de morale…

**-Allons, Jasper ne fais pas cette tête… tu n'étais pas si mauvais**. murmura-t-elle en se languissant par terre.

Puis elle éclata de rire.

Je méritais ce qui m'arrivait… peut-être était-ce mon châtiment pour les centaines de meurtres et d'assassinats que je commis : un être supérieur s'amusait à me torturer et à se venger en m'arrachant d'abord la seule bonne chose qui me soit jamais arrivé, puis en faisant de moi un être si lâche que ma damnation était de souffrir sur cette planète éternellement… Ça devait être surement cela : Maria était un envoyé du diable… Comment avais-je pu coucher _de nouveau_ avec cette femme ?

--

_Flash-back six mois plus tôt :_

Assis sur notre lit, enlacés dans les bras l'un de l'autre, Alice avait son oreille sur mon torse et m'écoutait respirer son doux arôme de cannelle… Cela faisait plus de deux heures que l'on était ainsi, en silence, sans parler… juste être là. Ensemble. Je voulais que cela ne s'arrête jamais, mais quelque chose la perturbait. Et je savais pertinemment quoi. La vision de _ma mort _qu'elle eue cette après-midi.

**-Alice…** lui murmurai-je à l'oreille.

**-Hmm ?**

**-Ne t'inquiète pas pour ta vision. Je t'ai dis que je m'éloignerai, ne t'inquiète pas… **

Je tentais de la rassurer, mais en vain. Elle s'alarmait encore, et son affolement n'allait que croissant… Je passai alors mes bras autour de son petit corps et l'enlaçai davantage, pour la sentir plus près de moi, si cela était possible. Elle ferma les yeux et se laissa envahir par le flot d'émotions que je lui envoyais.

**-Merci,** me souffla-t-elle.

Cependant, son angoisse ne passait pas… la mienne non plus. Si je mourrais, si je disparaissais, si je quittais cette planète sans avoir put faire ce que je voulais faire. Hors de question que je laisse ce petit bout de femme seule.

**-Jamais je ne te laisserais, Alice…**

Elle releva son doux visage vers moi et plongea son regard miel dans le mien. Elle posa sa main gauche sur ma joue… ses petits doigts fins et délicats ressemblait à une douce brise chaude,… en tout cas, d'après les souvenirs que j'en avais. Je fermai mes yeux et laissa mon visage tomber dans la paume de sa main.

**-Je le sais Jazz…**

Quand je posai à nouveau mon regard sur elle, elle souriait. Mais un sourire triste, affecté… Je ne pouvais pas la laisser comme cela, pas_ mon_ Alice. Je pris son petit visage entre mes mains fermes, doucement, délicatement, comme si il s'agissait d'une poupée de porcelaine et commençai à rapprocher mes lèvres des siennes pour finalement les faire se rencontrer.

Même après plus de cinquante ans, je restais toujours surpris par la délicatesse et le goût sucré de ses lèvres. Une drogue. Une drogue douce dont j'étais devenu dépendant dés la première fois que j'y goutai. Alice commença lentement à ouvrir ses lèvres pour laisser ma langue y entrer… _Ce que j'aimais ça_… J'explorais à nouveau sa bouche comme si c'était la première fois : plein de fièvre, d'envie, d'excitation, de désir. Elle fit glisser ses doigts le long de mes bras pour finalement les laisser se perdre dans mes cheveux blonds et s'agrippa à eux pour se coller davantage à moi. Je la renversai sur le lit, me mettant au dessus d'elle. Elle gémissait mon nom dans ma bouche : une douce litanie entrecoupée d'halètements…

-**Je t'aime Jazz…**

Les quatre mots les plus doux de toute mon existence.

Je commençai à descendre mes lèvres sur sa mâchoire parfaite et laissai glisser ma langue le long de son cou crémeux…

**-Je t'aime Alice…**

_Fin du Flash-back _

--

**-Qui c'est « Alice » ? **me lança Maria.

Je sortis la tête de mes mains et la dévisagea. Je n'avais pas de miroir devant moi, mais je pouvais deviner l'expression de ma figure : les sourcils froncés, les dents serrés et mes yeux rouges sombres de colère. Comment osait-elle prononcer son nom ?

**-Tu as l'air ravi**, s'amusa-t-elle.

**-Ferme-la !**

**-Tu ne veux pas que je prononce le nom d'Ali…**

**-FERME-LA !!!**

**-Pourquoi ? C'est un si joli nom : Al…**

Je bondis sur elle et mis mes deux mains sur sa gorge ! Je commençai à serrer doucement, tandis que tout le poids de mon corps immobilisait le sien. Mes yeux rouges de haine et de vengeance n'attendaient que ça : la voir enfin _crever_ come un chien…

**-Jasper… tu ne devrais…pas…**

**-J'AURAIS DU TE TUER IL Y A LONGTEMPS !!!**

**-Tu … devrais regarder ta main… gauche…** ajouta-t-elle dans un souffle.

Je fixai alors ma main gauche qui était posée sur la gorge de cette horrible femme. Il manquait quelque chose : une pointe de couleur doré comme ses yeux à elle. _Elle_. Mon _Alice_… Son anneau n'était plus à ma main gauche. Son alliance. Sa relique. La dernière trace réelle de son existence et de ses années de bonheur… plus à ma main gauche.

Qu'en avait-elle fait ?

**-QU'EST-CE QUE TU EN AS FAIT ?!!**

**-Non… d'abord lâche-moi…**

**-OÙ EST-IL ?!**

**-Lâche-moi !!**

Je lui obéis. Encore une fois. Comme un chien obéissant à sa maitresse. Je lâchai prise sur sa gorge si fine et recula, effrayé par l'envie que j'aurais de l'étriper avant qu'elle me dise où se trouve _mon_ trésor.

**-Comment… connais-tu son nom ?**

**-Tu m'as aidé… tu l'as dit cette nuit. Une fois.** souri-t-elle, le visage plein de fierté de s'amuser ainsi avec son jouet. **C'était limite vexant…**

« _Un jour, je te tuerais Maria !_ » songeai-je à chaque seconde.

**-Qui est-elle ?**

**-C'est… ma femme.** m'étonnais-je à lui répondre.

Cette réponse, bien qu'étant attendue, la surpris et la froissa. J'imaginais facilement ce qu'elle se disait : « _mon jouet dans les bras du notre femme !_ ». Même en étant plus de ce monde, Alice parvenait à l'énerver… Je souris à cette pensée._ Mon_ Alice… Depuis combien de temps n'avais-je pas sourie ?

**-Ta femme ?! Toi ? Tu es marié ? C'est contre nature… **s'offusqua-t-elle. **Et, où est-elle cette « chanceuse ».**

**-**_**Étais**_** marié… **ajoutai-je en baissant les yeux…** Et maintenant, où est la bague ?**

**-Étais ?... c'est son alliance, n'est-ce pas ?**

Oh oui… j'allais la tuer, c'était certain. Je ne savais pas quand, ni où. Mais oui, j'allais la tuer.

**-C'est pour ça la gravure, **continu-t-elle,** « J/A » : Jasper et Al…**

Elle ne finit pas. Maria comprit en croisant mes yeux rouges que si jamais elle prononçait son nom, ce serait le dernier mot qu'elle dirait.

**-Où est la Bague ?! **demandai-je une dernière fois.

Elle se pencha vers sa droite, souleva une latte de bois du plancher et y sortit la bague.

**-Voilà**. dit-elle l'air triomphant. **Tu étais bien trop « occupé » cette nuit pour voir que je te l'avais subtilisé. **

Je lui arrachai des doigts le précieux bijou et le mis aux miens. Je l'embrassai du bout des lèvres en murmurant entre mes dents le plus doux des mots qui existait. « _Alice… Mon Alice…_ »

**-Pathétique.** lança Maria.

**-Je te tuerais, Maria.** répondis-je sans quitter des yeux son alliance.

**-Tu n'es pas le premier à dire ça Jasper…**

**-Mais je serais le dernier.**

Je ne lui laissai pas le temps de répondre à cela. Je sortis, ignorant le sourire de triomphe qu'elle affichait sur son visage et partis loin d'elle, le plus loin possible que me permettait une heure aussi matinale. Mais pour une fois, la chance me sourit : le temps était couvert, ce qui était plutôt rare à Las Vegas, et je fus alors capable de fuir plus rapidement que prévu. J'avais nos deux alliances, et mes souvenirs… voilà les seuls bagages que je possédais.

Je devais bruler mes vêtements : hors de question de garder l'odeur putride de cette horrible femme sur moi… De plus, la soif commença à me tirailler.

Oui, j'allais céder encore une fois à mes instincts meurtriers : je me mis à la recherche d'un rebu de la société à saigner.

-------

Le corps de l'homme était maintenant inerte devant moi.

Quand je le trouvai, il agressait une femme et allait la violer. J'aurais pu m'occuper d'elle et la saigner à blanc tout comme lui. Mais elle avait les cheveux noirs. Noirs. Comme _elle_…

Je bondis sur l'homme et vit la jeune femme s'enfuir sans nous concéder un regard. Tant mieux… le type essayait de se débattre en vain, malgré ses 30 ans bien portés et le poignard avec lequel il me menaçait. Je brisais sa lame de ma main droite et détruisit sa nuque de ma main gauche. Un craquement qui me fit frissonner… de satisfaction ou d'épouvante, je n'en savais rien.

J'enfonçai alors mes dents dans le creux de sa gorge et mes canines transpercèrent sa peau pour se planter finalement dans ses veines. Oh… délectable damnation. Le sang commença à couler dans ma bouche, et tout cet arôme exaltant se répandit dans ma gorge qui en demanda alors davantage. Lentement, les émotions que sentait ma proie commencèrent à m'envahir : de la peur, de la supplication, de l'épouvante… Mais je m'en foutais royalement. Plus rien ne comptait. La chaleur de son corps diminuait petit à petit et les battements de son cœur se firent de plus en plus distants pour finalement s'éteindre.

Je bus jusqu'à la dernière goutte de ce corps inanimé. Le monstre en moi était aux anges, rassasié par cette orgie d'hémoglobine. Assis contre un mur, dans une ruelle sombre protégée du soleil, je mis ma tête dans mes genoux… Sa voix me hantait après chaque cadavre que je semais. « _Jasper… tu vaux mieux que ça. Tu y arriveras, crois-moi…_ ».

Non…

_Tu n'es plus là… je n'y arriverais plus… plus jamais._

_Jamais…_


	4. Chapter 4

**MERCI pour les reviews !!! Je suis trop contente !!!**

**Donc voilà l'épisode 4 (important à mes yeux) et vu, que Noël approche, je vais faire un break, donc… à bien plus tard !!**

**--**

**EPISODE 4**

Ma fuite avait changé de cap : elle semblait me pousser irrémédiablement vers le nord.… Assit dans une vielle Cadillac que j'avais dérobé il y a quelques heures, je voyais le paysage défiler et se métamorphoser petit à petit en cette mélasse verte et couleur bois que je ne connaissais que trop bien. L'odeur de la forêt vint chatouiller mes narines… j'arrivais bientôt. Plus de 6 mois que j'avais quitté cet endroit, mais tout paraissait identique, comme si la nature elle aussi cessa de vivre quand _ma_ douce Alice,_ mon_ Alice quitta ce monde…

« Bienvenue à Forks » clamait la pancarte recouverte de moisissure qui prônait à l'entrée de la ville.

Pourquoi étais-je là ? Je n'en savais strictement rien… Peut-être le besoin de me prouver qu'à un moment de ma vie, je ne fus pas qu'un monstre sanguinaire ; peut-être l'envie viscérale de sentir _sa_ présence une nouvelle fois ; ou tout simplement la nécessité de faire mon deuil. Si j'acceptais sa mort, alors il me serait éventuellement possible de vivre à nouveau… Je savais pertinemment que non. Je ne pourrais jamais vivre à nouveau…

Je devais être masochiste. C'était surement cela… Venir me torturer ici, aux milieux de ces « arômes » humains, de ces souvenirs autant agréables que douloureux n'avait aucun sens logique. Mais c'est vrai, j'avais perdu toute logique… Heureusement, j'eue l'idée d'étancher ma soif avant de traverser cette ville.

Je m'enfonçai dans la forêt au volant de ma voiture. Ma mémoire se réveillait doucement à chaque mètre que je parcourais : les chasses interminables avec mes frères, les réunions familiales, les conseils de Carlisle et d'Esmé, la voix mélodique d'Alice… Cette vie avec les Cullen n'avait pas été mon choix, mais celui d'Alice. Elle voulait une famille. Elle m'aimait et ma seule présence lui aurait suffit. Cependant elle sentait le besoin d'avoir autre chose, certes une toute petite chose mais nécessaire. Moi, une vie avec elle et uniquement elle, m'allait parfaitement, elle le savait. C'était pour cela qu'elle me surprotégeait et s'inquiétait pour _son _Jasper… Elle voulait me rendre heureux, et elle le fit.

Je me rappelais la première fois où Alice et moi nous rencontrâmes les Cullen…

--

_Flash-back 55 ans plutôt _:

**-C'est là !** lança-t-elle au travers de la fenêtre avant de la voiture.

_Comment un aussi petit corps peut contenir autant d'énergie_ ? pensai-je. J'arrivais à sentir toute l'excitation et l'impatience qui émanaient littéralement d'elle. Elle attendait cela depuis si longtemps : une famille. Alice n'avait aucune mémoire de son ancienne vie humaine, de l'existence d'une famille ou ne serait-ce que d'amis. Elle n'avait que moi, du moins jusqu'ici. Elle allait maintenant avoir des parents, des frères et sœur, d'autres confidents…Je ne serais plus le seul.

Doucement, la jalousie s'était installée en moi.

Après plusieurs minutes à fixer cette demeure qui allait bientôt être la nôtre, elle se retourna vers moi, un sourire irrésistible aux lèvres et commença à sautiller comme une enfant sur son siège. Je souris.

**-Calme toi,** soufflai-je en lui envoyant un flux d'apaisement qui emplit toute la voiture.** Les amortisseurs ne vont pas tenir sinon…**

**-Allons Jazz… nous avons déjà tester ces amortisseurs tous les deux, et nous savons qu'il sont très résistants,** me susurra-t-elle à l'oreille.

**-Oui, je sais.**

Elle déposa un baiser fugace sur mes lèvres pour ensuite me sourire de plus belle et se retourner à nouveau vers la demeure des Cullens. Même si ce fut un contact bref, son goût sucré de cannelle restait sur mes lèvres. Maintenant j'allais devoir la partager avec ces étrangers… si son bonheur était synonyme de mon effacement, alors je le ferais…

Alice tourna son regard miel vers mon visage qui lui répondit par un sourire triste.

**-Je sais ce que tu penses Jazz… et non, cela ne changera rien à ce que je ressens pour toi. **

Elle prit mon visage dans ses deux petites mains et je me noyai encore dans un océan d'ambre doré…

**-Tu es et tu resteras toujours l'unique raison, l'unique amour de mon existence… Rien ne changera cela. Jamais…** **et si vraiment cette vie t'insupporte, alors nous partirons.**

Son visage était grave, résolu et honnête, et chacune de ses paroles résonnaient en mots comme la plus belle des déclarations. Une fois n'est pas coutume, c'est elle qui me rassura, qui me soulagea, sachant pertinemment que jamais elle ne laisserait quelque chose se mettre entre nous, que ce soit sa nouvelle famille ou qui que ce soit d'autre…

**-Moi aussi je t'aime Jazz…**

**-Tu ne me laisseras donc jamais te le dire en premier ? **lui demandai-je en plaisantant.

**-Sois plus rapide… **

Et elle rit. Ce que j'aimais ce son…

Je sortis de mon côté de la voiture et allai si vite du sien que j'ouvris sa portière avant même qu'elle n'ait bougé le petit doigt. Elle me sourit en remerciement, habituée à de telles manières venant de ma part et j'inclinai ma tête en bon gentleman du Sud pour ensuite tendre mon bras auquel elle s'agrippa.

Silencieux, nous marchions d'un pas décidé vers la porte pour rencontrer « notre » famille…

_Fin du Flash-back _

--

Je vis en premier les toits blancs de notre ancienne demeure dans la cime des arbres, puis les murs, tout aussi clairs. Les énormes baies vitrées donnaient l'impression d'une structure fragile et bancale, mais la demeure Cullen était construite pour durer… De plus près, je vis les murs souillés pas des graffitis, des dégradations, des dégâts causés par mère nature ou par certains rôdeurs…

J'arrêtai ma voiture devant l'imposante porte en bois de l'entrée, encore surpris de ma présence en ces lieux … « _Qu'est-ce que je fais ici ?_ » Mais toujours pas de réponse.

Oui… je devais assurément être masochiste…

Finalement je coupai le contact. Le moteur se tut, et le rythme saccadé de ma respiration vint à mes oreilles. Je sortis du véhicule…Si mon cœur battait, il se serait arrêté ici et maintenant… _ici._

Elle était morte _ici_.

Je commençai alors à grimper le perron, et poussa la porte entre ouverte. Evidemment, la maison était vide. Ils partirent tous, comme je l'avais prédis. Rester ici aurait été trop dangereux, notre « nid » devenu un aimant à Volturi… Etrangement, les meubles étaient à leurs places, ainsi que tous les bibelots, les vêtements dans les armoires, les pièces de porcelaines. Comme-ci les anciens habitant de cette maison vide avaient fuit sans pouvoir rien n'emporter.

Des dizaines d'odeurs vinrent tout à coup à mes narines, des parfums familiers, mélancoliques, douloureux…. Je fermais doucement les yeux, me laissant emporter par une nostalgie qui paraissait m'emmener des siècles en arrière, dans une autre vie. Son odeur _à elle_ était partout, enlaçant chacune des parcelles de mon corps… son corps… ses courbes, son odeur, sa peau… Tout me paraissait si vivant, si présent, comme si elle avait déambulé ici il y a trente secondes.

C'était au-dessus de mes forces… je ne pouvais pas rester une minute de plus.

Je me précipitai vers ma vieille Cadillac pour m'y enfermer à double tour et fuir ! Fuir à nouveau ! Je ne faisais que ça, je ne savais faire plus que ça…

Dans ma course, à quelques mètres de la voiture, je stoppai net.

Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent, mes pupilles se dilatèrent, mon souffle s'accéléra… Le monstre avait flairé une proie : au loin, un parfum captivant. Je ne comprenais pas : j'avais pourtant étanché ma soif avant de venir ici, abreuvant le chasseur tapi en moi. Alors pourquoi se réveillait-il à cette odeur ? Non, je n'étais définitivement pas en état de réfléchir, cet effluve me faisant perdre toute notion de la réalité…

Ne pensant à rien, je cédai à mes instinct et partis en chasse.

De mémoire, jamais je ne couru aussi vite, jamais une proie, jamais une odeur n'avait eu un tel effet sur moi. Je commençai à me lécher le coin des lèvres en imaginant ce sang couler dans ma gorge. Cette odeur… si j'avais su qu'une odeur pareille existait, je serai partit à sa recherche il y a des années, des lustres… J'aurais parcouru le monde entier pour boire ce liquide rouge et chaud, je me serais plier à toutes les épreuves, ne serait-ce que pour humer cet effluve…

Durant ma course, j'échafaudais déjà dans mon esprit encore brouillé d'excitation, les différentes tactiques qui s'offraient à moins. S'il s'agissait d'une personne seule… très bien. Ce serait facile et rapide. Pas de témoins.

Par contre, s'il y avait deux personnes ou plus, il faudrait improviser : d'abord s'attaquer aux gêneurs. Ne laisser aucun témoins, leurs briser la nuque : rapide, précis, silencieux et méthodique. Puis bondir sur ma cible, mon objectif, ce parfum. Dans le meilleur des cas, ma proie ne m'aura pas entendu me débarrasser des autres et n'hurlera pas. Sinon… je devrais la tuer tout de suite et la faire taire pour toujours, en suçant jusqu'à la dernière goutte de son sang.

Oh oui… je n'étais plus qu'un monstre.

Jamais, JAMAIS je n'avais senti une fragrance pareille… elle me brulait la gorge, envahissant mes narines pour ensuite se répandre sur ma langue et couler dans mes poumons. Je sentais le venin s'emparer de tout mon corps…Cela faisait plus de six mois que je ne m'étais pas senti aussi vivant !

De mes yeux perçant, je vis une clairière se dessiner au loin, source de l'effluve… Non, un lac entourait d'arbre, magnifiquement éclairé en ce mois d'août. J'approchais de mon objectif, je le sentais. L'odeur devenait plus précise, plus distincte…

Une odeur agréable … une odeur sucrée de… de cannelle…

------------------------------------------------


	5. Chapter 5

**J'espère que les vacances se passent bien ^^… Bon, j'ai de moins en moins d'idées pour la suite, et je sens que ça risque de partir en sucette !! lol (quand à savoir s'il y aura une happy-end ou pas, la seule chose que je peux dire, c'est que je suis de nature optimiste ^^)**

**J'en profite pour faire ma promo : allez sur ma galerie, j'y ai plein d'œuvre sur Twilight (et principalement sur Jasper et Alice) : ****http : // nami86 . deviantart . com / gallery /#Twilight**** …sans les espaces dans l'adresse bien sur.**

**--**

**--  
**

**EPISODE 5**

--

Une odeur agréable … une odeur sucrée de… de cannelle…

Le choc fut tel que ma course se ralentit. Des dizaines de pensées me traversèrent l'esprit. Ce parfum….

S_on _parfum….

Non, impossible ! Mon imagination devait me jouer des tours. Le manque d'Alice était si fort, si violent que j'en perdais la tête… Mais je devais vérifier et apaiser tout de suite mes doutes. J'accélérai ma chevauchée à nouveau.

Finalement j'arrivais au bord du lac.

Rien.

Personne.

Pas âmes qui vivent.

Pourtant l'odeur était là. Ce parfum sucré hantait chaque centimètre carré de ce bassin de lumière estivale. Des yeux, je scrutai le lac en quelques dixièmes de secondes et vis sur la petite plage de galets, à plus d'une centaine de mètre de moi, des vêtements en boules : un jean, un tee-shirt noir, et posé à côté, une paire de tennis dans lesquels étaient enfoncés deux chaussettes violettes. Je tentai de renifler l'arôme (difficilement ayant le vent dans le dos…). Elle venait bien de ces vêtements. Une désœuvrée ou une rôdeuse était sans doute allée piller quelques habits dans la demeure vide des Cullens. Et elle avait pris les vêtements d'Alice… _mon_ Alice ! Bizarrement, ces vêtements ne me rappelèrent rien…

Qui que ce soit, j'allais la faire payer de les avoir souillés.

Tapis dans l'ombre des feuilles, j'attendais l'apparition de la pickpocket, près à bondir.

La surface du lac s'agita alors. Mon regard rouge se porta sur l'endroit maintenant instable de l'eau. Et une femme en sortit : elle apparut !

L'odeur me prit à la gorge et son impact sur moi se multiplia par 5, par 10… non, par 100 !!

Elle… _elle_ !

Alice !!_ MON_ Alice !!!

Mon corps fut prit de tremblements. De toute mon existence, jamais je ne ressentis une telle chose… Pourquoi ? Comment ? Quand ? Mes jambes faillirent céder sous mon poids…

Elle venait de sortir hors du lac, telle une nymphe, ne portant qu'un soutien gorge et un boxer noir. Des gouttes d'eau perlées sur son corps et ne faisaient que relever les courbes parfaites de ses formes. Mais ses… ses cheveux avaient poussé… Mais comment ? La chevelure d'un vampire ne pousse pas !

La vérité vint me frapper en plein visage.

Cette odeur, ses cheveux, sa peau frissonnante, les sensations que je ressentais…

Elle… elle était… _humaine _!!

Voilà pourquoi sa peau ne brillait pas sous ce soleil de mois d'août. Mais pourquoi n'avait-elle pas tentait de retrouver les Cullens ? De me retrouver ?... et comment, COMMENT pouvait-elle être en vie ? COMMENT pouvait-elle être humaine ?!!

D'un coup le vent tourna, me fouettant le visage, et apportant avec lui l'arôme le plus doux qui m'avait été donné de sentir… Mes yeux s'injectèrent de sang.

-**Alice …** soufflai-je entre mes dent acérées.

Elle s'arrêta. Lentement, elle pivota vers l'endroit où je me cachais. M'avait-elle entendu ? Impossible. Je me trouvais à au moins 100 mètres et seul un animal à l'ouïe aiguisé ou… un vampire aurait distingué mon murmure. Je croisai alors ses yeux, qui eux ne me virent pas : ils étaient noirs comme sa chevelure.

« _Le noir est donc la couleur d'origine de tes yeux, mon amour…_ » pensai-je soudain.

Je ne désirais qu'une chose : sortir de ma cachette et me précipiter sur elle. Pour l'embrasser ou boire son sang ? Je n'en savais rien…

Le vent souffla à nouveau et remua les feuilles. Alice passa sa main dans ses cheveux et reprit sa marche hors de l'eau… Elle ne se doutait pas à quel point ce simple geste me rendait fou : son parfum… encore et toujours…

J'entendais les battements de son pouls résonner dans mes oreilles, et pouvait presque gouter son souffle dans ma bouche. Le venin se répandait dans tout mon corps à la simple idée de boire son sang…

--

_Flash-back 10 ans plus tôt_ :

« _Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ?_ » pensai-je en la voyant allongée sur un transat, dans le jardin de la villa Cullen, en maillot de bain deux-pièces noirs. « _Elle bronze ? Non, elle est une vampire… Elle se repose ? Non, elle est une vampire… Elle se fait chauffer par le soleil ? Non, elle est…_ »

**-Jazz !** m'appelait la plus douce des voix.

Je souris. Evidemment, elle m'avait vu la rejoindre. Ce que, en effet, je fis…

**-Que fais-tu, ma belle ?** lui demandai-je en déposant un baiser sur sa chevelure, avant de m'assoir à ses côtés sur un autre siège.

**-Te donner envie…** s'amusa-t-elle en se languissant sur sa chaise longue.

Assurément, elle me donnait envie…

**-Je voulais juste essayer ce maillot. Quand je l'ai vu dans la vitrine, je me suis dis « Alice, tu ne peux pas laisser ce triste bout de tissu tout seul !! Après tout, le but de son existence est de couvrir les formes parfaites de ton corps… » donc je l'ai acheté…**

**-Pour la modique somme de …. ?**

**-JAZZ !!! Ce n'est pas une question d'argent, mais… de principe !** s'offusqua-t-elle, en fermant les yeux, feintant le sommeil.

Je la regardai en silence, un sourire aux lèvres. Puis, je décidai de l'imiter.

**-Pousse-toi…** lui dis-je en lui donnant un léger coup de coude.

Elle rouvrit ses yeux et son rire vint bercer mes oreilles.

**-Où est passé ton côté gentleman ?** s'amusa-t-elle.

Alice me fit finalement une « petite place » juste à côté d'elle alors que le transat aurait aisément put nous tenir tous les deux sans problème. Elle se colla à mon torse, ses petits poings agrippés à ma chemise et sa tête enfouit dans mon épaule, tandis que mes mains caressaient la peau laiteuse et parfaite de son dos.

Le paradis sur Terre… Le paradis, tout court.

J'ignore combien de temps nous restâmes ainsi, mais lorsque je pris la parole et l'obligeai donc à s'écarter de moi (un tout petit peu, la retenant par la taille avec mon bras), le soleil était déjà bas…

**-Tu n'as pas froid ?** lui demandai-je, sachant pertinemment la réponse.

**-Jazz…**

**-Désolée. Vieux… TRÈS vieux réflexe.**

**-'pas grave…**

… et je replongeai mon nez dans sa chevelure et ce parfum sucré. Et quel parfum ! Exaltant, apaisant, excitant, enivrant, attirant… incroyablement sexy. Je m'étais toujours posé une même question à propos de cela, mais jamais je ne l'avais abordé avec Alice.

**-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?** me demanda-t-elle soudain…

Parfois, je me demandais si elle ne me cachait pas un don qui était celui de lire dans les pensées… enfin, uniquement dans les miennes.

**-Rien.**

**-Jasper Whitlock !** me lança-t-elle en me fixant sévèrement dans les yeux.

**-Oh la… tu sors le grand jeu.**

**-Dis-moi… s'il te plaît…** me supplia-t-elle de sa voix la plus suave. « _Comment résister à cela ?_ »

**-Tu sais…: Carlisle et Esmé… **commençai-je.

**-Oui…**

**-Eh, bien, Carlisle à transformé Esme… Quelque part, je… l'envie…**

**-Et… ?**

**-Et ça m'énerve.**

Elle se tut. Elle avait bien sur deviné pourquoi cela m'énervait. Et même pourquoi cela me rendait jaloux... Parce que…

**-Parce que tu aurais aimé boire mon sang. **dit-elle.

Je baissai les yeux et à nouveau, me sentais lentement me noyer dans un océan d'ambre et de miel.

**-Oui…**

**-Pourquoi ?**

**-Tu… **Je fisune pause, cherchant les mots les mieux appropriés pour traduire ma pensée**, Tu as l'odeur la plus… exquise et attrayante qui m'ai été donné de sentir. Ce parfum me rend… **_**dingue**_** chaque qu'il flotte dans l'air, chaque fois qu'il vient me chatouiller les narines. Tu es… la friandise que je préfère…**

**-… juste derrière le sang humain.**

Elle me regardait droit dans les yeux, sans me juger, sans sentiment aucun de réprobation… juste de la compassion. Comme si cela était normale de dire à sa compagne « Chérie, j'adorerai boire ton sang ! ». Tandis que moi, je me sentais misérable, coupable et indigne d'une femme comme elle.

**-… alors imagines,** continuai-je, **ton sang ! Déjà que ta simple fragrance me rend fou, j'imagine que ton sang devait être… être le met le plus tentant, le plus exquis que la Terre ai porté.**

Ma voix était devenue plus rauque sans que je m'en aperçoive et mon regard s'assombrit en se perdant dans le vide. Le simple fait de penser à son sang couler dans ma gorge refaisait de moi un vulgaire assassin...

Mais une _nymphe_ me sauva de mon naufrage. Je sentis sa main sur ma joue et la regarda à nouveau…

**-Probablement,** me répondit-elle.** Et j'imagine que ton sang devait être… succulent aussi… Mais, on ne le saura jamais,** finit-elle en riant tout en se rapprochant de mes lèvres.

**-Jamais…**

Et elle m'embrassa.

Je la laissai faire. J'adorais la sensation d'être « à sa merci » : sentir ses doigts fins et délicats jouer avec moi, explorer mon corps sans que je sache ce qu'elle prévoyait de faire… Notre baiser était délectable, comme tous les autres : la sentir dans ma bouche, sentir cet arôme, ce goût, _son_ goût… _mon_ Alice.

Oh oui… son sang devait être le plus doux des mets.

_Fin du Flash-back_

--

Qu'est-ce que je devais faire ?

Le monstre en moi hurler de me jeter sur elle, de boire ce sang, de céder à ce parfum qui devint rapidement une obsession. Tandis qu'une autre voix, plus faible, plus petite mais plus résistante me disais de combattre, de lutter, de ne pas toucher à _mon _Alice.

Mais cette odeur…

De ma place, je la vis frissonner. On avait beau être au mois d'aout, l'eau du lac ne devait pas dépasser les 20 degrés.

« Elle frisonne… elle est humaine…_ humaine_… » Du sang coulé dans ses veines.

Elle sécha ses cheveux, enfila son jeans et son tee-shirt noir. A chaque mouvement de tête, de chevelure, elle m'envoyait son parfum en plein visage. Elle ne se rendait pas compte du danger de ses gestes les plus banals. Il fallait qu'elle arrête de bouger ainsi… « _Elle est suicidaire ou quoi ? _»

Après avoir mit ses chaussures aux pieds, elle sortit de la clairière en sautillant et fredonnant.

Oh oui… c'était bien _mon_ Alice.

Les yeux toujours injectés de sang et les canines acérés, je décidai de la suivre, encore incertain du sort que je lui réservais…

--

**Voilou… alors ? **_**Alice humaine**_** vous en pensez quoi de mon ? Idée foireuse, hein. Petites reviews svp. (ça fait plaisir et ça mange pas de pain ^^)**

… **et n'oubliez pas : ****http : // nami86 . deviantart . com / gallery /#Twilight**


	6. Chapter 6

**Voilà la suite !!! J'espère que vous aimerez : j'appréhende beaucoup, et ma plus grande peur est de tomber dans un remake Bella/Edward avec Alice/Jasper maintenant qu'elle est humaine. Donc… l'inspiration faiblit (malheureusement ^^)**

**--**

**EPISODE 6**

--

**: : ATTENTION !! : :**

--

Point de vue d'Alice :

--

--

Ce bain dans le lac me fit un bien fou, malgré la température de l'eau avoisinant difficilement les 20 degrés bien qu'en plein mois d'août. Un frisson partis du bas de ma colonne vertébrale pour atteindre la base de ma nuque…

**-hmm… **grelotai-je.

Mes cheveux encore humides collaient à mon visage. « _Pourquoi je ne me suis pas amenée une serviette ?_ » songeai-je soudain. Ah oui, c'est vrai… L'idée de me baigner venait d'un coup de tête : l'envie me pris dès que je vis ce lac vide, paisible, magnifique. Ça m'arrivait souvent de faire ce genre de chose un peu « foule » selon certaines personnes, insensé et stupide selon d'autres…

Je me remis à marcher pour rejoindre le sentier qui traversait la forêt et une bourrasque de vent me fouetta encore le visage. Encore un frisson. Encore ce froid… Puis un bruit derrière moi.

« _Probablement le vent…_ »

Bizarrement, ce bruit ne m'affola pas. Dieu seul sait pourquoi… Un bruit familier peut-être. Tout comme l'ensemble de la végétation et des arbres de cet endroit, bien qu'aucun souvenir précis ne se rattachait à eux…

Ma mémoire était vide.

Le souvenir le plus ancien que je possédais était une image de la cime de ses arbres verdoyants, et moi allongée juste en dessous, ouvrant difficilement les yeux… pieds nus. Pourquoi m'étais-je réveillais dans cette forêt ? Ici ? Sans mémoire ? Où avais-je passé mon temps? Et surtout… quelle était ma vie d'avant ? Ces questions me hantaient souvent : des parents, une maison, un petit chien, des frères et sœurs… un amoureux.

L'excitation s'empara de moi à cette dernière idée et mon sang monta à mes joues. Une fille comme moi : trop petite, trop « barrée », trop amnésique, trop… trop… TROP !!

Encore ce bruit dans les bosquets. Je jetai un coup d'œil rapide par-dessus mon épaule. Rien. Evidemment…

Le sentier apparu.

----------------------

Au bout d'une heure et demie de marche, j'arrivais à Forks. Cette ville n'était pas si désagréable (quoique…) différemment à la première impression que j'en eu il ya deux mois : une petite cité perdue dans les arbres, sans histoires, calme… un peu trop calme à mon goût. Enfin, d'après les choses qu'on m'en a dites... Celui qui créa cette ville ne devait posséder dans sa palette de couleurs que du gris, du vert et du brun, et avait sans doute dut la peindre dans un genre aquarelle tant la pluie y tombait.

Et le seul petit…

**- aaaAATCHOUM !!!!** hurlai-je…

Et voilà le seul petit défaut de cette région : la température.

**-Super… **lançai-je en reniflant de rage tout en cherchant dans ma poche un mouchoir. **Dire qu'on est au mois d'août…** c'en était désolant.

--

_Flash-back 2 mois plus tôt_ :

Le noir le plus total. L'obscurité. La pénombre. Bref… les ténèbres.

« _Qu'est-ce que… je fais là ? Où est-ce que je suis ? Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ?_ »

Aucune réponse ne vint. Pourquoi ? Que m'arrivait-il ? J'essayais de me triturer l'esprit afin de trouver une solution…. en vain.

Mais… un murmure arriva à mes oreilles et me tira de mes pensées. Non, plusieurs sons : le vent ?, des oiseaux sifflotant ?, des pas ? Comment savoir ? En ouvrant les yeux bien sur... Je tentais lentement de le faire mais mes paupières semblaient soudées l'une à l'autre. Je sentis une piqure sur ma joue. Mais c'était trop léger, pas assez agressif... Puis une autre. Et encore une autre. Et une autre… Un bruit de cliquetis m'entourait maintenant entièrement : il pleuvait. Ce n'était pas mon genre de me laisser aller comme ça. Ce n'était pas du genre de… de…

« _Je… Je… Je ne… me rappelle pas de… mon nom !_ »

Cette idée, si ce n'était pas déjà fait, m'aurait terrassé. Mon nom ne me revenait plus, tout comme… mon passé, mes amis, ma famille. Rien. Aucune image, aucun visage ne m'apparaissaient…

Je ne pouvais pas rester sous cette pluie, je devais bouger, je devais savoir d'où je venais. Pourquoi ? POURQUOI ?

J'ouvris finalement les yeux.

Il faisait jour, mais sombre, le soleil caché par d'épais nuages. Ça me rappelait quelque chose… _je crois_. Je me redressai, non sans douleur et m'assis. La terre commençait lentement à de venir de la boue. Mais je n'arrivais pas à bouger, mes jambes ne me portant plus.

« **BANG !!** »

Un coup de feu me semblait-il. Suivit de cris d'animaux. Ou plutôt des aboiements… qui se rapprochaient. Des chiens arrivaient vers moi. Amis ou ennemis ? Instinctivement : ennemis, bien que je n'en savais rien… Un chien blanc tacheté sortit alors d'un buisson : un bel épagneul anglais. Il s'avança vers moi en silence puis aboya.

**-chuttttttt… **lui soufflai-je.

D'autres chiens coururent dans cette direction accompagnés de leurs maîtres : des formes plus que des visages distincts pour mes yeux fatigués… Deux ou trois hommes m'entouraient et la perspective conjuguait à ma position au sol leur donnait l'impression de géants.

**-C'est… c'est pas la petite Cullen ? **entendis-je l'un des chasseur demander.

**-Oui… on dirait bien que oui… **lui répondit un deuxième homme.

**-Aidons-la.**

Je sentis deux bras passaient derrière mon dos et m'aidaient à me soulever.

----------------------------------

D'après ce que je compris, je m'appelais Alice Cullen, j'appartenais à une famille qui disparu il y près de 4 mois et je devais être âgée de plus ou moins 19 ans. J'optai pour 20. Et un certain Monsieur Newton me trouva dans la forêt grâce à son chien.

Selon Mike, son fils, toutes les personnes que je connaissais dans ma vie antérieure avaient quitté Forks : une certaine Bella avec qui je semblais avoir une superbe amitié, et pour qui il avait eu un _petit_ faible sans lendemain ; une famille adoptive, les Cullens composée du docteur Carlisle et de sa femme Esmé, et d'autres enfants adoptifs : Edward Cullen, Rosalie Hale, Emmett Cullen et Jasper Hale… Jasper. _Un joli prénom..._

Bizarrement, aucune photo d'eux, ni même sur les annuaires scolaires qui sont distribués chaque année aux élèves. On dirait qu'ils s'arrangeaient, moi y compris, pour être absent les jours de prise de vues.

Mike était donc, dans toute cette ville, celui qui « me connaissait » le mieux, vu qu'il était dans ce qui fut mon lycée… Aujourd'hui âgé de 19 ans, il restait ici, dans la ville qui l'a vue naître et qui le verra certainement mourir comme il le disait. Ils étaient tous partis : à la fac, pour le travail, ils avaient quitté Forks… Sauf lui, mais c'était son choix. Même l'ancien shérif, le père de cette Bella, avait disparu du paysage.

C'était pour cela qu'il me proposa de venir vivre avec sa famille et lui.

Quand il me posa la question, son visage exprimait l'exact opposé de la joie ou de l'envie. On aurait dit une punition. Alors pourquoi me l'avait-t-il proposé ? Par honte ? Peut-être son père se sentait responsable de moi maintenant qu'il m'avait retrouvé dans les bois ? Ou par pure charité chrétienne ? Qui sait… peut-être. Ils allaient tous les dimanches à l'église. Moi, pas.

Voici l'une des nombreuses raisons pour lesquelles les Newtons ne m'appréciaient pas. L'autre principale raison : mon attitude plus que désinvolte et excentrique. Les parents de Mike n'étaient pas de mauvaises personnes, c'était juste qu'accueillir une jeune femme que l'on connait à peine chez soi, alors que l'on a déjà un enfant à charge, était plus un fardeau qu'autre chose. Ils m'avaient quand même dégotté un endroit où dormir : le grenier. Nettoyé, c'était une pièce « vivable »... Je me serais crue dans _Harry Potter_.

Mais le problème restait le même : je n'étais qu'une gêne.

Voilà pourquoi je décidai vite de travailler à la boutique des Newtons : ils retenaient (un peu) de mon salaire pour certains frais, et de mon côté, j'économisais pour partir… Dieu seul sait où. Loin d'ici… J'avais l'impression qu'une autre vie m'attendait quelque part, comme un vide dans ma poitrine : ma mémoire, mon passé, des amis, une famille… mais, quelque chose d'autre aussi. Comme si je n'étais pas entière… il me manquait une partie de mon âme…

_Fin du Flash-back_

Forks était une ville morte durant l'été. Déjà que le reste de l'année, cette petite cité paraissait à la limite de l'agonie, cela empirait pendant la période estivale. Les habitants partaient en vacances : pour le sud, pour s'éloigner de ce « magnifique » paysage nuageux, comme des rats quittant un navire qui sombre…

Mike et moi tenions la caisse de la boutique _familiale_ (je détestais ce mot). Il était 19 heures 30 et le magasin fermait à 21 heures. Mais le calme, voire l'ennui, était le maître mot : deux vendeurs pour zéro acheteur. Ça c'était du service client ! Chaque fois que la cloche de la porte tintait il s'agissait soit d'une erreur, soit d'un touriste (!) demandant son chemin, soit d'un chien égarait…. Bref, la folie furieuse… Je commençais lentement à somnolait sur le comptoir…

**-Alice,** m'extirpa-t-il soudain de ma rêverie. **Je m'en vais, 'y a personne…. Tu fermes la boutique ?**

Il s'agissait plus d'un ordre que d'une question.

**-Okay. **répondis-je par réflexe tel le chien de Pavlov.

Puis il accrocha sa blouse et enfila sa veste en partant. La clochette sonna derrière lui…

Seule. Enfin seule. Non pas que la présence de Mike était insupportable, contrairement à celle de ses parents, mais rien de mieux qu'être seul avec soi pour remettre toutes ses idées en place.

Le silence, la quiétude, la sérénité… accoudée de nouveau au comptoir, la tête posait sur mon poing, je tombais lentement dans les bras de Morphée.

Une « décharge électrique » me réveilla et je me figeai raide comme un poteau. Des images défilèrent devant mes yeux. D'abord des images floues puis de plus en plus distinctes… Une vision. Encore une : c'était moi.

J'étais assise à l'arrière d'une voiture à l'arrêt, une vieille voiture… La nuit était tombée, et à mes pieds, un sac. On aurait dit le mien. Je relevais la tête. Un homme se trouvait sur le siège avant du conducteur. Grand, fin, blond : je ne voyais que son dos mais une élégance, un charisme, une grâce émanait de lui. D'un coup il se retourna vers moi et je vis son visage. Un nez, une bouche, des joues, une coiffure… tout était parfait, c'en était presque insolent. Et enfin ses yeux : sombres, noirs, tirant presque sur le rouge. Mais même si je me trouvais dans une voiture, seule, avec cet homme que je ne connaissais pas, je n'avais pas peur.

**-Alice…** souffla-t-il d'une voix suave.

Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent et je repris pied dans le présent.

Mon souffle était court, saccadé… J'avais _encore_ eu une de ces visions. Au début je croyais que j'étais tout simplement narcoleptique, cette fameuse maladie où l'on s'endort d'un coup pour un lapse de temps très court. Cela aurait expliqué ces sortes de rêves et images très brefs… Cependant, je changeai vite d'idée quand dans une de ces vison je vis le père de Mike partir à la chasse et blesser son ami (heureusement, légèrement…). Vision qui se confirma trois heures plus tard.

Quand j'informai le tireur malchanceux de cela à son retour, il me traita de folle et me supplia de ne plus dire _des âneries pareilles_ !! C'était bien la première fois que j'allais suivre l'un de ses conseils…

Mais là, cette vision, ce visage, cet homme blond… La plus belle chose que je vis de mon existence, bien que mon existence ne se résumait pour moi qu'à ses deux derniers mois.

Non… J'étais tout simplement épuisée par cette morne journée pour réfléchir. Je pensais qu'a une chose : rentrer dans _mon _grenier !

-------------------

Allongée à plat ventre sur mon lit, je comptais :

**-2…3…400 dollars. L'entreprise Alice est en route !** lançai-je gaiement.

Bon, ce n'était pas une fortune, mais en seulement deux mois, il s'agissait d'une bonne moyenne : en additionnant mon travail à la boutique, les petits boulots ou services fournies ici et là à des petits vieux, et mon job sur le marché, on arrivait facilement à 400 dollars… Oh oui, je mourrais d'envie de quitter cette ville. Comme si quelque chose ou quelqu'un m'appelait ailleurs…

« _Où pourrais-je allais ?_ » pensai-je en feuilletant un magazine que je m'étais acheté cette après-midi : VANITY FAIR. Les magazines et les livres me semblaient être le seul lien entre Forks et la civilisation. Je tournais les pages sans grand intérêts mais m'arrêta net quand je vis une publicité avec une magnifique Mustang noire.

**-Whaouh !**

J'étais bouche bée devant cette photo. Les belles voitures, j'adorais ça… et la mannequine qui s'appuyait contre l'engin portait une veste Dior magnifique. Mais avec mes 400 dollars, je ne pouvais me payer ni l'un ni l'autre…

Excédée, je jetai le magazine à travers la pièce et enfermai mon argent dans le tiroir de ma table de nuit. Je me retournai sur le dos et commençai à fixer les poutres supportant le toit au dessus de mon lit.

Ça ne marchait pas. J'avais beau tenté de m'occuper l'esprit, l'image de cet homme m'obsédait. Un ange, ça devait être cela…

«_ Mais les anges n'ont pas les yeux si sombres… _» me contredis-je toute seule.

Cependant, rien ni faisait. Des cheveux couleurs blé, une voix suave, une peau laiteuse dont le contact devait sans doute être exquis. Tout. Absolument tout chez cette _apparition_ m'attirait… Je devenais cinglée ! Je fantasmais sur une vision…

La frustration et l'énervement grimpaient en moi : à cause de cette situation avec les Newtons ; de cette pluie en plein mois d'août ; de cet _archange_ que je n'étais même pas sûre de rencontrer mais sûre d'aimer le restant de ma vie… Oui, de l'énervement.

Pourtant, doucement, lentement…, cette nervosité et frustration s'atténuaient et mon esprit se calma. Je me sentais enveloppée dans un nuage de plénitude et d'apaisement. « _Remarquable…_ » pensai-je.

J'allais bien dormir cette nuit…


	7. Chapter 7

**EPISODE 7**

**TADAM. Voilà le chapitre 7 (mon chiffre préféré ^^). Bon ben… j'ai ramé pour finir ce chapitre tant l'inspiration était présente. Oui… c'est de l'ironie. Mais quoi qu'il en soit, **_**try to enjoy**_**. Xxx**

--

--

Point de vue d'Alice :

Dimanche matin.

Mon jour préféré : pas de boutique familiale ! Enfouie sous ma couette, mes yeux s'ouvrèrent dés que j'entendis la porte d'entrée se fermer derrière les Newtons qui partaient à l'église, comme chaque dimanche à 9h00. La pluie tombait. Encore. Je les admirais d'un certain point de vue : sortir par ce temps pour aller s'enfermer dans un édifice où les radiateurs ne fonctionnaient jamais, il fallait avoir du courage, ou bien être illuminés… Je refermai les yeux « _Encore cinq petites minutes…_ » pensai-je.

Quand je les rouvris et qu'ils se posèrent sur mon réveil : 10h30. Mince ! Je m'étais rendormie…

Depuis les deux mois de mon _arrivée _ici, ce fut la première fois que je dormis aussi bien… Une nuit sans cauchemars, sans visions, enveloppée de douceur et de bien-être… Une nuit parfaite… qui m'évoquait quelque chose…

Je pris mon courage à deux mains et décidai de me lever pour prendre ma douche. Assise sur le bord de mon lit (anciennement lit-une-place de Mike), je cherchais des pieds mes chaussons. Les ayant trouvés, je posai alors mon regard sur ma table de nuit, attiré par quelque chose qui y brillait… je me rapprochai et saisis du bout des doigts l'objet étincelant.

C'était une bague. Une magnifique bague en or…

Entre mes doigts fins, je la scrutais sous toutes les coutures. Que faisait-elle là ? D'où elle sortait ? Qui l'avait mise ici ? Les mêmes questions que je m'étais posée à propos de ma petite personne il y a deux mois… Un simple anneau en or abimé par quelques petites éraflures. « _Probablement un vieux bijou._ » pensai-je. Mon œil fut attiré par une petite chose à l'intérieur de l'anneau, un message gravé ou plutôt des initiales : _J/A ._

Une bague de fiançailles… ou de mariage.

Elle était magnifique : simple, élégante, fine… Elle me plaisait toute à fait !

Je regardai autour de moi pour vérifier que personne ne m'épiait, comme si j'allais faire une chose malhonnête… en quelque sorte. Je mourais d'envie de l'essayer !

Je pris la bague avec ma main gauche et le passa à l'index de ma main droite : ça n'allait pas… Le majeur, encore moins. L'annulaire… pile poil ! Comme un gant. Mais… Quelque chose clochait. Je ne savais absolument pas quoi, mais il y avait un truc de travers.

Je retirai la bague et décidai de la passer à ma main gauche, l'annulaire de ma main gauche. Et là… « _Parfait !_ » songeai-je en voyant le résultat. Elle semblait avoir était faite pour ce doigt-ci, précisément. J'aurai normalement du me sentir coupable de porter l'anneau de quelqu'un d'autre. Mais là, pas du tout !

J'usai les miroirs de la salle de bain pendant une bonne heure à force de me regarder avec ce bijou au doigt sous tous les angles : de profil, la main sur les hanches, dans les cheveux, en dessous du menton… Une merveille !

Mais j'arrêtai ce jeu dés que j'entendis la porte de l'entrée s'ouvrir. Ils étaient revenus. Je retirai vite l'anneau de mon doigt et le mis dans ma poche de jeans. Si jamais ils me voyaient avec ce bijou, les parents Newtons me poseraient des questions dont les réponses ne leur plairaient pas…

Je descendis pour les saluer.

**-Bonjour !** leur lançai-je en souriant.

**-Salut Alice,** me répondit Mike en montant dans sa chambre pour préparer sa valise.

**-Bonjour…** continuèrent ses parents tout en retirant leur manteau, bien trop épais à mon goût pour un mois d'août. **Le déjeuner sera près dans une demi-heure,** ajouta la mère.

**-Très bien.**

Je commençai à remonter les escaliers puis une idée me vint à l'esprit… Je devais en avoir le cœur net. Je me retournai, tout en haut des marches…

**-Euh… Martha** !?

**-Oui ?**, me répondit la mère de Mike de la cuisine.

**-Tu… enfin, tu… n'aurais pas perdu un bijou ?**

Je regrettais immédiatement ma question. « _Quelle idiote !_ » pensai-je. Les initiales gravées sont J et A. Nulle part M !! «_ Réfléchie_ _Alice_ ».

**-Non. Pourquoi tu me poses cette question Alice ?**

**-Oh… comme ça. Et toi Jeff ?**

Peut-être le paternel ? Son nom commençait bien par « J ». Un amour secret dans sa jeunesse ?... cette idée me fit doucement rigoler.

**-Non**, entendis-je depuis le salon.

Bon… Très bien. La bague ne venait pas de cette maison. Mais d'où alors ?

_Flash back 55 ans plus tôt_ :

(point de vue de l'Alice d'antan, celle avec toute sa mémoire)

4 juillet.

Jasper et moi étions allongés sur le capot de ma Ford Mustang Noire, le nez en l'air, près à regarder les feux d'artifice qui se faisaient attendre.

Bien que n'ayant pas froid, j'étais collée contre le torse de Jasper. Il passa son bras tout autour de ma taille, et je plongeai mon nez dans son col… aahh cette odeur qui contaminait chacun de mes poumons et se répandait dans mes veines. Aussi puissant que du venin mais bien plus agréable.

**-Qu'est-ce qui te ravie comme ça ?** me dit-il, me sortant de cette euphorie.

**-Rien… **

Et je me blottis davantage contre lui. Jasper commença à caresser mes cheveux et laissa descendre ses doigts sur le haut de ma nuque nue. Quoi de plus agréable… Je posai mes yeux sur mon homme, qui lui scrutait toujours le ciel : un profil parfait, des yeux dans lesquels on voulait se noyer, une chevelure céleste et un sourire tout aussi divin qu'il ne réservait qu'à moi. Nous nous fréquentions depuis plus de 2 ans mais je savais que jamais je ne me lasserai de lui et que nous passerions le reste de l'éternité ensemble. Quand j'étais dans ses bras, nos âmes ne formaient qu'une seule et même personne. J'aimais cet homme … plus que ma vie !

Il tourna son visage et plongea son regard dans le mien.

**-Mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, enfin ?** s'amusa-t-il à me demander.

**-Rien.** lui répondis-je dans un même sourire.

**-Juste que… ?**

**-Juste que,** continuai-je en m'appuyant sur mes deux bras pour me pencher au-dessus de lui, **je n'en peux plus d'attendre Jazz…**

**-Tu parles du feu d'artifice bien sûr,** me répondit Jasper, ma joue appuyait contre la sienne. Son haleine fraîche caressa le lobe de mon oreille… Oh oui, je n'en pouvais plus d'attendre !

**-Evidemment…** murmurais-je.

Je rapprochai lentement mes lèvres des siennes et le contact fut doux, chaste, pur… Une de ces baisers qui montre la vraie intimité d'un couple… Mais j'en voulais plus, tellement plus, trop impatiente. J'ouvris ma bouche et commença à faire glisser mes lèvres sur les siennes si lentement que je savais que c'était un supplice pour lui... Jasper avait sans doute du ressentir mon impatience puisqu'il répondit plus que favorablement à ma demande en prenant ma bouche... Nos langues se mêlèrent… Oh oui, je savais que jamais je ne lasserai d'une telle chose… Notre étreinte devint plus passionnée, toujours allongés sur le capot de ma voiture et adossés au pare-brise. Jasper me serra contre lui, et ses lèvres devinrent plus affamées des miennes. Mon souffle, bien qu'inutile, était saccadé et entre coupé d'halètements.

**-hmm… Jasper…**

J'haletais son nom dans sa bouche, et lui, le mien contre mes lèvres… « _Jasper _», le plus doux des mots qui existe… Je pourrais murmurer ce mot à son oreille jusqu'à la fin des temps.

Lentement, il remontait sa main gauche sous mon chemisier, tandis que sa droite lui servait d'appui sur le capot et que ses lèvres continuaient leur chemin le long de mon cou. Rien, absolument rien n'aurait put arrêter mon envie, ni même les feux d'artifice qui se faisaient désirer, ni le regard des passants. Rien du tout. Sauf, peut-être…

Un bruit de taule froissée !

Je m'éloignai de lui soudainement.

**-Ma voiture !** hurlai-je avec effroi.

Je fixais la main droite de Jasper : elle s'était (un peu) enfoncée dans le capot.

**-Mon Capot !!!**

Je dévisageais Jasper. Lui, la chemise ouverte, le regard perplexe, n'avait pas l'air ému le moins du monde. Mais comment ?! Il… Il avait abimé ma voiture.

**-Tu… tu as abimé ma voiture !! Jazz !!**

Il regarda sa main.

**-Abimé ? Alice…** tenta-t-il de me rassurer en reboutonnant sa chemise**, je l'ai à peine éraflé. Grand maximum, une petite bosse…**

**-Ma voiture ! Ma PREMIERE voiture ! Tu aurais pus faire attention !!**

J'étais folle de rage. J'aurais pu l'étriper, mais je devais l'avouer : je préférais Jasper aux voitures… un peu.

**-Alice, tu sais très bien que quand je suis dans un moment d'excitation pareille,** ajouta-t-il en posant ses mains sur mes hanches,** je ne me contrôle plus…** finit-il dans un sourire magnifique.

J'ignorais si cela était dut à son pouvoir ou à son sourire, mais je lui en voulais un peu moins.

**BOUM !!**

Les « Ooh » et les « Aah » des spectateurs des alentours m'étaient indifférents. Je ne me retournai pas pour voir les explosions et Jasper ne leur concéda même pas un regard. J'observais son visage prendre les couleurs des feux qui brulaient dans la nuit. Sa peau passait du rouge au vert, puis du bleu à l'orange… mais ses yeux restaient couleur miel. Un océan d'ambre imperturbablement fixait dans mes pupilles. Une quiétude m'envahit…

D'un coup, tout le contraire : un tremblement et mon regard se figea. Une vision…

Je nous voyais, Jasper et moi, mais les images étaient encore floues… Elles devenaient cependant de plus en plus claires : la Mustang, le feu d'artifice, les badauds… Puis moi, souriant comme jamais, toute excitée et sautant au cou de Jasper.

**-Oh Oui Jazz… Bien sûre que je le veux ! OUI !**

Et il me prit dans ses bras, m'offrant son plus beau sourire. J'enlaçai son cou et vis quelque chose de nouveau à main gauche : une bague ! Oh Mon Dieu… Une demande en mariage !

Puis je retombai dans le présent et dans le regard inquiet de l'amour de ma vie. Il posa sa main sur ma joue.

**-Alice ? Est-ce que ça va ?**

**-Oh Oui Jazz !! OUI !! **hurlai-je en souriant. Lui, non, le visage placide…

**-Tu l'as vu n'est-ce pas ?** soupira-t-il.

Sa voix traduisait de la frustration. Je savais qu'il détestait quand je gageais ses effets de surprises. Mais malheureusement, je ne contrôlais pas toutes mes visions.

**-Oui. Enfin non… vu quoi ? De quoi tu parles ?** tentai-je de feindre… **Oh regarde la belle bleue ! **

Et je me mis à regarder les feux sans grands intérêt. Du coin de l'œil, je le vis sourire à mon magnifique jeu d'actrice. Jasper porta sa main à sa poche de pantalon et y sortit une petite boite. Je trépignais d'impatience… Certes, cela pouvait sembler rapide pour deux immortels comme nous, mais pourquoi attendre quand on sait que cette personne est celle qui partagera l'éternité avec vous. Jasper bondit du capot et se plaça en face de moi. Il se mit à genoux, à mes pieds et ouvrit l'écrin… « _comme un vrai gentleman_ » pensai-je.

**-Alice… Me ferais-tu l'immense honneur de devenir ma femme ?... Veux-tu m'épouser ?**

Bien qu'attendue, cette question et la beauté de la bague me laissèrent bouche bée. Mais je repris vite mes esprits…

**-Oui.** lui répondis-je doucement en souriant.

Il prit ma main gauche et passa à mon doigt ce magnifique anneau, doré, simple, élégant… Tout comme _mon_ Jasper… _MON_ Jasper ! Je lui sautai au cou.

**-Oh Oui Jazz… Bien sûre que je le veux ! OUI !**

_Fin du Flash-back _

Je remontais dans ma chambre et remis _ma_ bague au doigt. Je ne pouvais plus m'en passais maintenant… Cette teinte dorée, or, couleur blé, exactement celle des cheveux de mon archange : il m'obnubilait littéralement, comme ces chansons lancinantes qui vous rentrent dans la tête pour toute une semaine.

Je me mis à réfléchir… Dans ma vision, il pleuvait… ça ne m'aidait pas. Il y avait aussi une vieille voiture dont j'ignorais la marque, et enfin il faisait nuit. Bref, je n'étais pas plus avancée.

Je passai le reste de la journée à repenser à cet homme et à la prochaine semaine qui commençait demain… Je n'avais qu'à attendre… Je n'en pouvais plus d'attendre !

--

--

**Bon ben voilà… **_**reviews **_**!!**

… **et le prochain chapitre arrive bientôt. Promis… ^^**


	8. Chapter 8

**EPISODE 8**

**Comme promis, le Chapitre 8… je rame grave pour la suite… et si un beau jour je décide d'arrêter cette fic, ne me détestais pas ^^**

**--**

**--**

Lundi. Bien que je détestais les débuts de semaine, j'attendais celui-ci avec impatience.

Les Newtons avaient prévu de passer les cinq prochains jours avec la branche paternelle de la famille en plein cœur du Minnesota. Autant dire que ma présence était on ne peut plus à bannir. Tant mieux…Cinq jours de liberté sans les parents Newtons sur le dos. Bien sur, j'eu droit à une discussion entre quatre yeux sur _« tu ne dois pas faire ci_ » ou « _surtout ne fais pas ça_ ». Blablabla…

**-Jeff, on t'attend !** cria la mère Newton de l'extérieur, déjà installée dans la voiture avec Mike.

Sauvée pas le Gong. Enfin… pas tout de suite. Le paternel me pointant du doigt, m'obligeant à me coller contre le mur…

**-Ecoute Alice ! Ecoute bien ! Hors de question que tu fasses des**_** conneries**_** durant notre absence : je n'ai aucune, mais absolument aucune confiance en toi…**

Et sur ce, il se retourna, pris ses bagages à la main et s'en alla rejoindre sa femme et son fils. Eux, il les aimait. Moi, il me détestait… Alors qu'il était de dos, je lui tirai la langue. Pourquoi avait-il fallu que ce fusse lui qui me trouva dans la forêt ?... Peu importe. Ils étaient partis. Comme j'avais prévu de le faire aussi : rester dans cette maison avec eux était trop difficile. Non pas que je les haïssais, juste que… je ne les comprenais pas. Tout me paraissait superficiel avec eux…

Quand les Newtons reviendraient, ils trouveraient une maison vide avec juste un mot sur la porte :

« _Salut bande de nazes !_ »… Non, trop violent quand même.

« _Je vous souhaite bonne chance_.. »… Trop pompeux.

« _A la revoyure !_ » Ah oui ça, ça me plaisait beaucoup !!

Au moment précis où ils liraient ces mots, je serais à des kilomètres avec mes 400 dollars en poche. Et peut-être rencontrerai-je mon archange blond ?

Aah cet homme… Il me faisait douter. Si je quittais Forks, peut-être ne le verrai-je jamais, peut-être étais-je destinée à le rencontrer ici. Je n'en savais rien… Je donnerais n'importe quoi pour savoir : son nom, sa couleur préférée, son odeur. Son regard me donnait la sensation de me comprendre, de tout faciliter... « _Calme-toi Alice ! C'était juste une vision_… » pensai-je. Je devenais folle !!

Mais ma décision était prise : je quitterai Forks !!

Dès que le bruit du moteur s'éloigna assez à mon goût, je me précipitai dans ma chambre et remis _ma_ bague : parfaite. Mon esprit s'envola quelques secondes...

Je devais maintenant aller à la bibliothèque municipale pour me renseigner sur les trajets possibles et les cartes à louer.

Enfin… _bibliothèque_. Elle n'en avait que le nom : le bouquin le plus récent devait avoir au moins 5 ans et ceux qui la fréquentaient le plus régulièrement étaient une famille de souris grises.

Mais d'abord… les courses. Jeff m'avait donné 50 dollars pour que je survive sans eux pendant les cinq jours de leur absence, mais ils me seraient bien plus utiles pour l'acquisition de quelques victuailles et provisions pour ma prochaine fuite. Je me rendis donc au magasin le plus près. A pied, évidemment… Ces 500 mètres sous la pluie me parure une éternité «_ Saleté d'été ! _». Il faisait bon, voire chaud, mais la pluie était toujours là : vicieuse, perfide, parasite fourbe… On se serait crut sous les tropiques. Pendant ma marche, j'entendais du bruit derrière moi alors que le vent ne soufflait absolument pas. Je me retournai : rien. J'aurais pourtant juré qu'il y avait quelqu'un… tout près de moi.

-----------------------------

**-Bonjour Miss !** me lança le vendeur.

**-Bonjour Monsieur Anderson**, lui répondis-je en souriant.

C'était un gentil vieillard qui tenait depuis plus de 20 ans une petite épicerie qui résistait encore et toujours à l'envahisseur des gros centres commerciaux… Quelque part, j'avais de l'admiration pour ça.

**-Alors tu es toute seule à la maison ?**

**-Les nouvelles vont vite, **discutai-je de loin avec lui tout en choisissant mes provisions dans les rangés de conserves.

**-Ils n'ont pas arrêté de parler de ce voyage à la messe hier**, riait-il.

**-Ah… voilà pourquoi ils y vont alors…**

**-Et toi **_**gamine**_**, pourquoi ni vas-tu jamais ?**

J'ignorais pourquoi, mais lorsqu'il prononça le mot _gamine_, cela sonnait faux, comme si je me sentais trop vieille pour ce surnom alors que j'étais dans la force de l'âge… Je souris…

**-Oh vous savez, **continuai-je tout en mettant des conserves dans mon sac,** on m'a retrouvé dans la forêt amnésique… Qui sait ? Je suis peut-être juive, musulmane, ou hindouiste… Je ne veux pas tenter le diable. Alors je préfère ne pas y aller, **blaguai-je.

Apparemment ça ne l'avait pas fait rire. Je commençai à comprendre pourquoi les Newtons ne m'appréciaient pas : trop directe… Je me dirigeai vers la caisse, le panier rempli de vivres.

**-Voilà !**

**-Tu vas où comme ça ?**

**-Oh rien… quelque course, c'est tout**… dis-je en lui tendant les articles.

**-Tiens ?... Mais qu'est-ce que tu portes là ? À ton doigt ?** ajouta-t-il en indiquant mon annulaire gauche.

« _Mince !_ » J'étais tellement excitée par mon départ et les préparatifs que j'oubliai de l'enlever.

**-Ça ? Oh… juste… une bague que… je me suis achetée. Je la trouvais jolie, donc : j'ai craqué !** baratinai-je.

**-Ah**, peu convaincu.

**-Combien je vous dois ?**

**-Eh bien vu que tu as dévalisé la moitié de ma boutique : 35,74 dollars.**

Je lui tendis le billet de 50. Il me rendit la monnaie et me salua en guise d'au revoir. Je fis de même et quitta sa boutique. Je pouvais sentir son regard inquisiteur dans mon dos. Aucune importance… le lendemain je partais !

--------------------

Après avoir rangé les fournitures périssables dans le frigo pour plus tard et les moins fragiles dans mon sac, j'attrapai le parapluie de l'entrée pour sortir. J'étais entrain de m'apprêter quand je m'arrêtai devant le miroir de l'entrée… J'étais affreuse : le visage fatigué, mal habillée, les cheveux sales, longs… trop longs ! Ils ne m'allaient vraiment pas. Je pris une décision qui me trottait dans la tête depuis un moment : les couper. Hors de question pour moi de dépenser de l'argent pour ça, je pouvais le faire moi-même. De plus, comme je m'étais décidée de fuir, on ne devait plus me reconnaître. Et quoi de mieux qu'une nouvelle coupe ! Je grimpai les marches de l'escalier trois par trois et me précipitai dans la salle bains avec une seule idée : trouver une paire de ciseaux sur laquelle je ne tardai pas à mettre la main dessus.

Au dessus du lavabo, je portai les ciseaux ouverts sur une grosse mèche de cheveux située au bas de mon oreille. Je pris une profonde respiration et referma les deux lames.

« **Tchac.** »

Une poignée de mèche tomba dans l'évier. J'avais l'impression d'avoir perdu un poids. Je souris quand je vis ma coiffure désorganisée… ça me plaisait. Je continuai ainsi sur toute ma tête, et au bout d'une bonne demi-heure, ma chevelure ressemblait enfin à quelque chose que j'aimais : ce n'était pas très structuré mais tous ces piques, toutes ces mèches sombres au dessus de mon visage me ressemblaient beaucoup. C'était moi dans ce miroir. Enfin moi !

Je passai ma main droite dans ces mèches noires en bataille, tandis que la gauche gardée les ciseaux en main. « _Ça m'évoque quelque chose…_». Je fis glisser mes doigts sur ma nuque désormais nue et un frisson me traversa toute entière. « _Quelque chose de lointain_… » Mais je voulais quelque chose d'autre. « …_de doux…_ » Quelqu'un d'autre… Je fermais les yeux et laissa mon esprit m'emmenait vers mon archange blond.

Les ciseaux glissèrent de mes doigts.

**-Aieuh !!!** criai-je.

La paire de ciseaux frôla ma jambe et érafla mon genou : une minuscule écorchure y était apparue, d'où une petite goute de sang coula.

**-Saleté de cochonnerie de bordel de ciseaux de m…**

Je m'arrêtai net.

J'aurais juré entendre du bruit depuis l'extérieur. Un bruit sourd, comme si quelqu'un… avait chuté du toit ! Je m'avançai vers l'hublot de la salle de bain. Rien. Evidemment. Juste la gouttière branlante… Je rigolai toute seule dans la pièce. Ça y est, j'avais complètement perdu la boule !

----------------------------------------

18h30.

La bibliothèque fermait dans 30 minutes. Je devais accélérer le rythme.

Mais rien à faire : j'avais beau me balader dans les allées de la librairie de long en large depuis vingt minutes, la section _Atlas du monde_ était introuvable. Inutile d'expliquer qu'au moment où je franchis les portes d'entrées, attifée et coiffée ainsi, tous les regards se portèrent sur moi. A vrai dire, uniquement ceux des deux (vieilles chouettes) bibliothécaires qui gardaient leur sanctuaire, tel Cerbère gardant les Enfers…

« _Si j'étais une section cartographie, où me cacherai-je ?_ » me demandai-je.

Je trainais les pieds, tapant mon menton avec mon index et tendant la main de temps en temps pour observer ma bague.

Après avoir tournée en rond encore vingt minutes, j'arrivai enfin à destination : _Cartes et Atlas du monde. _J'affinai mes recherches pour me limiter à la côte-ouest des Etats-Unis. Mon idée était de partir en Californie : le soleil, la plage, les belles voitures, les fringues… le soleil ! Bref, l'opposé de Forks !

J'avais enfin trouvé la carte que je voulais. Problème : elle se trouvait au sommet d'une étagère avoisinant les deux mètres, ce qui compliquait les choses avec mon petit mètre 55… Je pris alors la décision d'escalader cet obstacle : je posai mon pied droit sur la première planche en bois. Et là, je fus prise de tremblements. Non pas à cause du vertige, mais des tremblements que je ne connaissais que trop bien : une vision surgissait. Je me vis grimpant encore sur une ou deux planches et puis tomber comme une piètre acrobate, emportant dans ma chute des dizaines de bouquins et surtout, l'étagère en bois…

Quand je repris mes esprits, je me ravisai. Déjà que je m'étais écorchée le genou, je n'allais pas en plus me casser tous les membres de mon (magnifique) corps… Mais le problème restait entier : comment atteindre la carte de mes rêves ? Je regardai autour de moi, espérant bêtement voir un escabeau ou une échelle… _niet_. La seule option qui me restait : sauter. Heureusement que la bibliothèque était déserte… Je me mis à sauter, tentant d'attraper en vain mon calice, mais il me manquait au moins 30 bons centimètres.

« _Allez… s'il te plaît…_ » commençai-je à supplier la carte…

Ma colère montait, ma frustration aussi de ne pas pouvoir atteindre un objectif si proche. Et surtout la tristesse de voir mon projet de fuite s'éloigner de plus en plus…

Le visage face à l'étagère cherchant une solution, la carte restait fixée à sa place, imperturbable face à mes doléances. Elle semblait presque me toiser tandis que je continuais à sautiller pour l'atteindre… Mais étrangement, ma colère et ma frustration s'atténuèrent d'un coup…

Je vis alors une main, un avant bras, une épaule… un bras entier me passait au-dessus de la tête et attrapait sans aucune difficulté ce que je cherchais depuis presque une heure.

**-Je l'ai…,** me dit une voix dans mon dos.

Cette voix… je l'avais déjà entendu quelque part : grave, douce, suave.

Je me retournai et le vis. Mon archange.

Ne m'accordant aucun regard… il était là…

-----------


	9. Chapter 9

**EPISODE 9**

**Alors, ce chapitre 9 ****ne sert strictement à rien**** mais bon… je le poste quand même. Vous pouvez passer au 10 tout de suite et croyez moi vous ne serez pas perdus. Et encore merci pour les reviews… j'arrive toujours pas à croire que cette fic peut en intéresse certains.**

--

_**Point de vue de Jasper**_:

Lundi.

Cela faisait une semaine que je l'épiais. Sept jours dans l'ombre, en silence, dévoré par l'envie de la prendre dans mes bras, de sentir l'odeur de sa peau, de boire ce sang qui était rapidement devenu une obsession… Je n'ai jamais su totalement me contrôler face à une proie alléchante, que ce soit dans ma vie de nouveau-né, celle avec les Cullen ou encore davantage, plus récemment. Mais là, il s'agissait d'Alice, de_ mon_ Alice… de l'être le plus précieux qui existait à mes yeux, de mon oxygène, de mon espoir. Je ne pouvais pas, je n'avais pas le droit de la toucher.

Combattre cette envie était une douleur permanente…

L'idée d'aller la voir me traversait souvent l'esprit : m'approchant vers elle, lui avouant tout, sur son passé, sur notre passé, notre mariage, la vie de vampire… et là, elle tomberait dans mes bras et tout finirait en _happy-end_… « _Ne rêve pas !_ » me contredis-je tout seul. Mais la nécessité de l'approcher grandissait chaque jour…

Le soleil venait de se lever. Enfin… je le supposais, les nuages couvrant perpétuellement l'horizon.

Assit sur la gouttière du toit, je l'épiais comme un chat reluquant un étalage de poisson frais… Je n'avais qu'a ouvrir le hublot du grenier, me jetais sur elle et…

**-Alice !!!** hurla une voix d'homme du salon.

Ce cri me tira de mon fantasme sanguinaire…

C'était Jeff. Je n'aimais pas… non, je détestais la façon dont il lui parlait : plein de jugements, de blâmes, de réprobations. Certes, il était vrai qu'Alice n'aidait pas à arranger les choses : ses réactions leurs semblaient étranges. La façon désinvolte dont elle parlait, ses visions qu'elle clamait haut et fort, et dont tout le monde se moquait. Elle avait cependant vite apprit à les garder pour elle afin d'éviter les quolibets ou même, les idées sordides de certains. « _Elle est folle de dire des choses pareilles._ » « _Il faudrait peut-être l'enfermer… un asile…_ » avais-je entendu deux hommes discuter sur mon Alice. S'il n'y avait pas eue autant de témoins, je les aurais étripés…

Je la vie descendre les escaliers en souriant et sautillant, comme elle avait l'habitude de le faire... Je souris. Elle était adorable… Mais quand elle arriva devant Jeff, elle arrêta d'être Alice. Je détestais ça… Je ressentais son désœuvrement, sa morosité envahir peu à peu son petit corps. Quand à Jeff, il était plein de critiques et de reproches.

**-Jeff on t'attend !!! **hurla sa femme.

Ils allaient partir, tant mieux… Mais il fit une chose qu'il n'aurait jamais dut faire : il s'approcha d'Alice et l'obligea à se plaquer contre un mur.

**-Ecoute Alice ! Ecoute bien ! Hors de question que tu fasses des conneries durant notre absence : je n'ai aucune, mais absolument aucune confiance en toi…**

Sa voix était agressive, violente. Mes dents se serrèrent et mes yeux s'injectèrent de sang… S'il laissait trainer une seconde de plus ses sales doigts sur _mon_ Alice, alors je me verrais dans l'obligation d'agir, même si cela signifier le saigner à blanc devant sa famille. Heureusement pour lui, il tourna les talons et quitta la demeure avant que je passe à l'action. J'envoyai dés leur départ une vague de douces émotions vers elle pour lui faire vite oublier cet homme.

Elle sourit doucement, comme si elle savait que quelqu'un la protégeait… Sur ce, elle décida de sortir. Où ? Je n'en savais rien. Mais je me mis à la suivre, comme à mon habitude… Quand elle pointa le bout de son nez dehors et vit la pluie tomber, un élan de lassitude et de détresse s'empara d'elle… Elle me fit rire…

--------------------

Elle portait peut-être 3 bons kilos de provisions. « _Les êtres vivants doivent se nourrir, c'est vrai…_ » pensai-je alors.

Elle était humaine, entièrement humaine, mis à part ses visions : elle dormait, respirait, ses cheveux poussaient (un peu trop à mon goût), son cœur battait… et surtout, elle vieillissait. Je me fichais de son apparence… elle était mon âme sœur. Je n'aimerais qu'elle jusqu'à la fin des temps et je serai toujours avec elle peu importe son âge. Si elle me le demandait, je resterais tapi dans l'ombre, sans lui parler, la toucher, juste l'observer de loin et la protéger le restant de sa vie humaine. Et quand son dernier souffle arriverait, je la suivrais, cette fois-ci pour de bon…

Mais ce n'était pas ça le problème. Elle avait _la chance_ de vieillir. La possibilité de se marier, d'avoir des enfants, des petits-enfants et de mourir… La possibilité d'avoir une vie. Et je n'avais pas le droit de lui enlever ça…

Depuis l'extérieur de la maison Newton, je l'observais nuit et jour depuis une semaine, totalement incapable de détourner mon regard d'elle. J'avais passé plus de six mois sans ma lumière. Et là, je la regardais à m'en bruler les yeux. Peut-être parfois avec trop d'insistance. Plusieurs fois durant ses divers trajets elle se retourna, persuadée, et à juste titre, que quelqu'un _l'escortait_. Cependant, je ne l'avais toujours pas approché. Sauf, … sauf la nuit durant laquelle je déposai sur sa table de nuit son alliance.

J'entrai par le hublot du grenier et allai à son chevet en silence. Pendant le lapse de temps où je me trouvai dans sa chambre, j'étais en apnée totale. Déjà que humer son parfum à travers une vitre sembler un combat insurmontable, qu'est-ce que cela aurait donné dans cette mansarde.

Après avoir mis le bijou là où il devait être, je passai plus de trois heures à la regarder dormir, tout en ne respirant pas. Elle avait le sommeil agité, voire violent… Elle était belle… Et puis une fois, durant son repos, alors que je m'éloignai de son lit, mon nom sortit de ses lèvres :

**- …Jasper… **

Je stoppai net. Je n'osais pas me retourner. S'était-elle réveillée et m'avait-elle reconnu ? Impossible ! Elle ne pouvait pas, sa mémoire était vide… Finalement, je me décidai à lui faire face et me tournai vers elle. Je vis qu'elle dormait, encore. Elle rêvait de moi.

Mon égo en était plus que flatté…

**-Jazz, non, ne…**

Et elle se tut, se remettant en boule sous sa couette…

Ces quelques mots me figèrent sur place. Sa mémoire était totalement effacée mais… j'étais là, gravée quelque part dans sa petite tête. Je ne résistai pas…

Je m'approchai d'elle, toujours en apnée, et me pencha au dessus de son visage : des mèches de cheveux noirs, une figure à moitié recouverte d'un édredon raillé, des sourcils froncés comme si elle réfléchissait en plein sommeil…

J'en avais envie, tellement envie : lui caresser le visage, retirer ses mèches sombres de ses paupières, passer la paume de ma main sur ses joues chaudes et glisser mes doigts sur ses lèvres _appétissantes_…. Même sans respirer, cette tentation permanente ne me lâchait pas. Le monstre en moi m'ordonnait toujours de céder à mes pulsions, et entendre le souffle d'Alice et le battement de son cœur raisonner à mes oreilles n'aidaient pas. Non ! J'arrêtai avant que cela ne dérape. Mais il y avait une petite chose que je devais absolument faire. J'approchai mes lèvres de sa joue et les remontai à son oreille, ma bouche à quelques centimètres de son cou…

**-Je t'aime Alice...** murmurai-je.

Une addiction… J'étais totalement dépend de cette femme.... Je me relevai et repartis par là où j'étais rentré, passant le reste de la nuit et de toutes les autres à l'épier depuis la fenêtre…

Ce fut la seule et unique fois où je m'approchai d'elle aussi près. Et depuis, elle ne quittais pas cette bague… _sa bague_…

En bon gentleman, j'aurais du me précipiter vers mon Alice pour l'aider à porter ses poches de provisions, mais je n'en fis rien.

Après avoir fini le rangement des victuailles, elle marcha vers la porte d'entrée et s'arrêta devant le miroir du hall. J'arrivais à deviner ce à quoi elle pensait : ses cheveux. Elle était magnifique, comme toujours. Cependant, une coupe plus courte lui irait mieux…

La sensation étrange qu'elle lisait en moi me revint quand je la vis grimper les escaliers pour se rendre dans la salle de bain, un sentiment d'excitation s'émanant d'elle. Tel une gargouille, je grimpai en silence la gouttière, à l'abri de tous regard et me mis à la regarder dans cette pièce, habitude que j'avais maintenant depuis plus d'une semaine. L'homme du Sud que je suis n'aurais jamais fait une chose pareil, mais je m'ennuyais tellement de _mon_ Alice que je l'espionnais lorsqu'elle se changeait, se douchait, se coiffait…le manque de son corps me _bouffait_ littéralement. Je n'étais plus qu'un vampire voyeur, pervers, assoiffé de sang et surtout, un vampire éperdument amoureux de la même femme depuis plus de 60 ans…

Devant le miroir, elle souffla, fatiguée et lasse de cette chevelure bien trop longue à son goût. De sa main droite elle prit une paire de ciseaux et la porta à ses longues mèches de cheveux pour les couper. Une mèche tomba dans le lavabo, puis une autre et encore une…

Au bout de quelques minutes, mon Alice était là, dans la salle de bain des Newton, sa chevelure en bataille et son fabuleux sourire sur le visage. « _Enfin…_ » songeai-je.

Elle passa ses doigts fins et délicats sur sa tête… J'aurais aimé que cela soit les miens. J'étais tellement absorbé par le délicieux mouvement de ses mèches que je ne fis pas attention aux ciseaux dans sa main gauche… Négligemment, elle les lâcha et poussa un « **Aieuh !!!** ».

« _Oh non !_ » hurlai-je dans mon crâne.

Une toute petite goutte de sang sortit de son genou.

Malgré la fenêtre en double vitrage, je fus pris de spasmes. L'odeur m'envahit la gorge et se répandit dans chacune des mes veines pour finalement couler dans mes poumons. Je sentais ma mâchoire se serrer à chaque secondes et mes pupilles se dilater. Mes yeux devaient être injectés de sang… Mais c'était le sien que je voulais ! _Mon_ Alice ! Cette odeur ! Ce liquide rouge et chaud parfumé par son odeur cannelle… Je posai ma main sur la fenêtre et commençai à tourner le verrou depuis l'extérieur. Elle était de dos. Parfait… Je pouvais sentir mon visage déformé par un rictus de satisfaction et ma langue lécher le coin de mes lèvres. Comme il y avait plus d'un siècle, durant mes années de … d'existence de débauche et de meurtres.

Cette image passée ressemblait plus à un uppercut en plein estomac qu'à autre chose. Je repris alors mes esprits et décida difficilement de m'arrêter.

Je devais m'éloigner vite, avant que je ne change d'avis. Rapidement, sans ménagements et discrétion, je descendis du toit, arrachant au passage un bout de la gouttière. Avec fracas, j'atterris par terre et m'enfuis en courant dans le bois le plus proche pour assouvir cette soif qui me tordait l'estomac…

--

Après m'être rassasié de deux chevreuils, je retournai prés de mon âme sœur, l'observant de loin.

Il était un peu moins de 18 heures et Alice venait de rentrer dans la bibliothèque municipale de Forks. Elle s'inquiétait. J'ignorais totalement pourquoi et cela avait le don de m'énerver

Assit dans mon épave…, ma magnifique Cadillac, j'attendais qu'elle sorte.

--

18h20

Plus d'une demi-heure qu'elle était à l'intérieur. « _Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ?_ » J'arrivais à sentir son anxiété montait. Je me décidai à pénétrer dans la bibliothèque.

Arrivé en haut du perron, je pris une profonde respiration, assez longue pour pouvoir échanger quelques mots au cas où j'en aurais besoin et poussa la porte en bois. Dés mon entrée, les regards de deux vieilles bibliothécaires vinrent me « reluquer » littéralement. C'était la première fois que je mettais les pieds dans ce bâtiment, au grand plaisir de ces deux chouettes qui me fixèrent derrière leur comptoir alors que je m'avançais vers les rangés de bouquins.

**-Vous avez besoin d'aide, jeune homme ?** me demanda une des deux femmes.

_Jeune homme…_

Mon âge devait dépasser le cumul de ceux de ces femmes… Je souris à ces mots. J'inclinai la tête en signe de remerciement et fis « non » de la main.

Toujours en apnée, j'avançai dans ses montagnes de livres… J'avais toujours aimé les bibliothèques et les livres en général. Lire était l'une des rares échappatoires qui fonctionnaient lorsque je voulais penser à autre chose qu'à ma pitoyable existence…. « Section Aventure et Fantastique»

_20 000 Lieus sous les Mers ; les Trois Mousquetaires ; Tom Sawyer ; Le Portrait de Dorian Grey ; Crocs Blanc…_ En plus de 150 ans, je dévorais un nombre incalculable de romans, le plus souvent en édition originale.

Mes pas raisonnaient dans le silence de mort qui régnait dans l'édifice. Puis, à peut-être une dizaine de mètres, j'entendis une bruit léger, régulier, de chaussures claquant au sol. Mon oreille se dressa. J'aurais reconnu ce bruit entre mille… Derrière une étagère, caché par « Art et Découverte », je l'épiais. Elle sautillait sur place pour attraper, une carte d'après ce que j'en voyais, mais avec son mètre 55, c'était l'Everest pour elle… Je souriais, encore. Mais mon sourire s'effaça quand je sentis que elle, elle en souffrait.

Qu'est-ce que je devais faire ? Aller l'aider ou fuir ?... Elle avait les yeux au bord des larmes…

« _Mon Alice_ »… Je pris LA décision.

Tout en glissant vers elle, je la submergeais d'émotion agréable pour lui faire oublier sa détresse. Lentement, en silence, je me retrouvai derrière elle sans qu'elle le sache. Ses cheveux se trouvaient juste en dessous de mon nez… Je ne respirais pas, mais je mis tout de même de longues secondes à me maitriser.

Enfin apte, je tendis le bras au dessus de sa tête et atteignis sans difficulté la dite carte.

**-Je l'ai…** lançai-je presque en susurrant, cherchant à garder le maximum d'air.

Je la vis frissonner.

En toute innocence, je tendais l'objet vers elle, alors qu'elle restait de dos. Elle se retourna… Evidemment, je pris garde de ne pas plonger mon regard dans le sien de peur qu'elle s'aperçoive de la couleur rouge sang de mes pupilles. Mais surtout, de peur de ne pas résister à son regard ébène si doux…

J'étais nerveux… Elle me rendait nerveux…

--


	10. Chapter 10

**EPISODE 10**

**J'aime bien ce chapitre pour un moment en particulier mais… je ne vous gâche pas le suspens lol.**

**--**

**Point de Vue de Jasper :**

Elle me fixait, imperturbable… j'arrivais à sentir son regard brulant sur moi. Un flot d'émotion m'envahit : interrogation, appréhension, nervosité, et une folle envie de saisir son visage pour l'embrasser. S'agissait-il de mes sentiments ou des siens ? Quoi qu'il en soit… J'évitais de la regarder dans les yeux et descendis mon regard. Elle portait sa bague… _notre_ bague.

Mais même en apnée, je percevais son souffle chaud sur ma figure. Je détournai mon visage de cette douce torture et tournai les talons.

**-Attends !** me dit-elle.

Le plus agréable des sons jamais entendu sur cette planète. Sa voix était la même : douce, élégante, fluette… une vraie sucrerie. Immobile, de dos, j'entendais des petits bruits de pas s'avançaient vers moi.

« _Oh non… Alice. Éloigne-toi…_ »

Pourquoi ne bougeai-je pas ? Pourquoi cette voix me transformait en statue de sel ? Ah oui… c'est vrai : le monstre tapi en moi venait de retrouver sa maitresse…

**-Euh… Merci.** continua _mon_ Alice.

Je ne réagis pas. Enfin… je me forçai à ne pas réagir, sinon, cela ferait longtemps qu'elle n'aurait plus une goutte de sang dans ses veines.

**-Je m'appelle Alice. Et toi ?**

Je lui offrais comme seul réponse mon dos. Son visage devait arriver au niveau de mes omoplates. Cela l'énervait. Tout comme mon silence. Elle bouillait de l'intérieure et se remplissait de frustration. Un sourire commençait à se dessiner sur mes lèvres… Je la vis alors se mettre devant moi, prête à s'énerver de l'avoir ignoré. Mais son intention changea du tout au tout quand elle vit mon visage… peut-être mon sourire.

Je baissai les yeux, tout en ne croisant pas son regard.

**-Tu… t'appelles comment ?** insista-t-elle.

**-… Jasper…** finis-je par répondre, prenant bien soin de garder de l'air dans mes poumons.

Cette réponse la perturba. Je pouvais deviner ce à quoi elle songeait « _Jasper… Jasper… comme… Jasper Hale, le soi-disant frère adoptif de la famille Cullen… __ma__ famille ?_ ». Je devais rectifier le coup :

**-Jasper Whitlock.** corrigeai-je.

**-…aahh… Whitlock. **un brin déçue**, C'est du sud, non ? Tu as un léger accent du sud…** s'amusa-t-elle.

Son sourire cliquetait à mes oreilles. Oh oui… je devais vite m'écarter d'elle. Je m'éloignai sans répondre et la distançai vite. Mais Alice ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille : elle me suivit.

**-Attends !! **

La sortie n'était plus qu'a 15 mètres, 10 mètres, 5 mètres… De l'air frais sur mon visage, la nécessité de remplir mes poumons d'oxygène, l'envie de quitter ce tourment permanent chaque fois que j'étais au prés d'elle, voilà ce que je voulais maintenant !

**-Attends, Jasper !!! J'voudr…**

**-Mademoiselle !! MADEMOISELLE !!!**

Une des deux vieilles chouettes du comptoir s'était réveillée en voyant Alice prête à franchir l'entrée avec une carte à la main qu'elle _avait osé_ ne pas aller louer à la réception.

**-Mais je…**

**-MADEMOISELLE, votre carte s'il vous plait !** s'énervait-elle.

Alice dut s'y résoudre. Elle se précipita vers le comptoir pour louer sa carte tandis que moi, je sortis de la bibliothèque.

La pluie ne cessait pas de tomber et la nuit l'avait rejointe. De l'air frais… Enfin ! Debout sous cette eau glacée, je me sentais revivre… Mais je ne pouvais m'attarder plus longtemps sous ce porche : elle allait bientôt sortir. En moins d'une seconde, je me retrouvai à côté de ma vieille Cadillac, à prés de 200 mètres et me posai à l'intérieur. Je m'adossai dans le moelleux du cuir du fauteuil chauffeur et me tassai pour bien me cacher derrière le volant. J'attendais qu'elle sorte… Elle me suivit d'à peine 30 secondes, sa carte à la main.

Elle se précipita si vite à l'extérieur qu'elle en oublia sans parapluie et son sac. Malheureusement, une des deux vieilles bibliothécaires avaient déjà refermé derrière elle la porte en bois du bâtiment public, qui fermait tous les jours à cette heure-ci précise. Alice avait beau hurler en frappant pour qu'on lui ouvre, cela ne marchait pas. « _aahh… les fonctionnaires. En plus de 150 ans, ils n'ont pas changé…_ » songeai-je.

Chaque fois que je la voyais, cette envie irrémédiable d'elle me revenait en pleine poitrine : lui sauter dessus, respirer l'odeur sucrée de sa peau, balader mes mains sous son chemisier, embrasser le creux de sa gorge… planter mes dents dans son cou ! Et voilà maintenant que ma pauvre Alice était debout, sous cette pluie, sans parapluie, sans sac et sans manteau… Certes, une fine pluie d'été, mais la nuit s'installa vite et la fraicheur avec. Elle se posa contre le mur du perron, à l'abri, en attendant que cette ondée cesse.

Les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, avec les mains sur chaque épaule, je la vis trembler. Ce frisson traversa mon corps entier. Sortir de cette voiture pour aller la prendre dans mes bras était probablement la chose la plus stupide à faire : le contact de sa peau chaude contre la mienne, glacée comme du marbre ne ferait qu'aggraver ses tremblements.

_Sa peau chaude contre la mienne…_

**-REPREND-TOI WHITLOCK !!! **hurlai-je dans ma Cadillac, les mains crispées sur le volant.

Je relevai mes yeux tachés de sang vers _ma_ lumière.

_Sa peau contre la mienne_…

--

_Flash-back __**60 ans plus tôt**_** :**

Ses doigts fins glissèrent sur mon col pour finalement commençaient à dégrafer le premier bouton de ma chemise.

La nervosité que je ressentais était la mienne ou celle de mon Alice ? Qu'importe… Nous n'étions plus qu'un et nous le serions toujours. Mes lèvres ne quittèrent pas les siennes, les dévorant, les léchant, les embrassant avec appétit, jusqu'à ce qu'elles s'éloignent de moi.

Elles me maquèrent déjà…

**-Jazz, je…** me murmura-t-elle doucement.

Son haleine fraîche érafla le lobe de mon oreille. J'avais tellement envie d'elle… Je posai alors mes yeux sur mon âme sœur : ses cheveux courts reposant sur le dessus de lit ; sa chemisette noire ouverte faisant apparaitre son bustier cachant sa poitrine parfaite ; son regard miel plein d'excitation, et elle, mordant innocemment sa lèvre inférieur dans une mou adorable.

Mais… quelque chose la troublait.

**-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, mon amour ?** demandai-je en lui retirant quelque mèches de cheveux noirs des yeux.

**-Jazz, je…** dit-elle en baissant les yeux**, je… je ne l'ai jamais fait, tu sais…**

Puis elle me regarda à nouveau.

**-… ou si je l'ai fait dans mon ancienne vie humaine, je ne m'en rappelle pas…**

Elle me sourit timidement.

Je savais pourquoi elle me disait cela : mon passé. J'avais plus d'un siècle d'expérience derrière moi, et cela dans _tous_ les domaines... Mais cette fois, tout était différent : pour la première fois en plus d'un siècle, j'aimais. Pendant presque 50 ans, je n'avais été que le larbin d'un horrible femme-maîtresse, son chien, son jouet entre ses doigts sadiques et j'ignorais ce qu'était la définition même d'_aimer_.

Et maintenant, je me sentais tout aussi fébrile qu'Alice. Mes mains qui n'avaient connu que la guerre et le sang dans ma vie humaine et vampire, se mettaient à trembler quand elles glissaient sur le corps parfait de mon Alice.

**-Moi non plus Alice…** lui répondis-je, tout en déposant une pluie de baisers sur son cou crémeux, **c'est une première pour moi aussi…**

**-de… de quoi tu parles ?...** souffla-t-elle.

**-Je n'ai jamais connu… **_**l'amour.**_

Et là, son appréhension s'envola… Elle posa ses deux mains sur mon visage et glissa ses doigts dans mes cheveux blonds, et nos lèvres se rencontrèrent à nouveau. D'abord un baiser innocent, puis quelque chose de plus _rude_. Je fis glissai ma langue sur ses lèvres encore closes, la suppliant de les entre-ouvrir, ce qu'elle fit… Cette saveur, ce goût de cannelle, cette douceur, ce parfum se répandant dans ma gorge et dont j'étais devenu dépendant dés la première fois que j'y gouttai, m'enivrait à chaque fois. Jamais je ne me lasserai d'Alice, j'en étais certain...

Au dessus d'elle, sentant son dos se cambrer de plaisir, j'en profitai pour retirer son vêtement et embrassait sa peau de porcelaine. Quant à elle, elle continua à déboutonner ma chemise et arriva au dernier bouton…

Je la stoppai net, mettant ma main sur la sienne. Pris par l'excitation, je les avais presque oubliées.

**-Non… Alice, je…**

**-Jazz…**

Mes cicatrices, mon corps meurtri, les vestiges de mon passé… cette peau abimée était indigne d'être caressée par une femme aussi douce. Mais j'en avais pourtant tellement besoin…

**-… je m'en fiche Jazz… vraiment ! Tu es parfait pour moi,** me sourit-elle.

…_parfait pour elle…_

Oh oui, j'avais besoin d'elle. Je le ressentais dans ma chair, chaque partie de mon corps réclamait Alice.

Elle retira lentement ma chemise, pour finalement me retrouver torse-nu au-dessus d'elle. Tout en ne se quittant jamais du regard, elle commença à faire glisser ses doigts sur mon torse, caressant au passage mes scarifications : un geste si doux que j'en frissonnai.

Je fermai les yeux…

**-…Alice…**

Je sentis alors ses douces lèvres touchées les miennes. Je n'en pouvais plus …

J'attrapai son visage avec force, sans être brutal, et l'embrassai comme je ne l'avais jamais fait … Je voulais d'elle. J'avais BESOIN d'elle. Elle passa ses bras autour de mon cou pour se coller à moi et répondit plus que favorablement à mon baiser.

Je décidai d'interrompre ce baiser, au grand désespoir d'Alice qui gémit en guise de protestation.

**-hmm… Jazz…**

Mais tout cela uniquement dans le but de « m'attaquer » à son cou : je fis glisser ma langue le long de sa mâchoire parfaitement dessinée pour continuer sur sa gorge. J'entendais son souffle, ses gémissements sortir de sa bouche sous le passage de ma langue, sous les dizaines de baisers que je déversais sur sa peau de nacre, sous les petits mordillements le long de son cou…

**-Jasper… Jazz…** haletait-elle.

« _Depuis quand mon prénom sonne comme ça ? _» pensai-je.

La façon dont il était soufflé, murmuré, respiré entre ses lèvres… comme si je l'entendais pour la première fois, certain que je pourrai l'entendre ainsi jusqu'à la fin des temps. Sa peau avait un goût légèrement sucré… J'avais envi de la _dévorer _toute entière.

Je continuai à descendre sur sa peau parfaite pour arriver à sa poitrine et passer mes mains dans son dos cambré. Les sous-vêtements féminins avaient beau s'être allégés en un siècle, dégrafer un soutien-gorge restait chose ardue. Finalement, je mis prés de 15 secondes à m'en débarrasser et l'envoyait voler à travers la pièce.

Mais Alice, par peur ou réflexe, je l'ignorais, mit ses mains sur sa poitrine parfaite.

De la gêne. Voilà ce que mon Alice ressentait… Je portai mes mains à son visage.

**-Non Alice… S'il te plaît ne soit pas gênée…** la suppliai-je. **Pas avec la beauté que tu as…**

Et elle me sourit pour finalement m'enlacer davantage. Je posai mes doigts sur sa poitrine parfaite et commençai à la caresser… Ses seins semblaient avoir été crées juste pour mes mains tant je les englobais parfaitement.

**-J… Jazz… **gémit-elle.

_Sa peau contre la mienne…_

Si mon destin n'avait été que errance, enfer, guerre et souffrance, je connaissais maintenant le paradis entre ses bras. Cette nuit fut la plus belle de ma vie, explorant son corps durant des heures, mémorisant chacune de ses formes parfaites, chacun de ses mouvements sous mes mains et m'enivrant de ce parfum qui intoxiquerait chacune des mes veines jusqu'à la fin de mon existence… Je serai à elle pour toujours, je le savais…

_Fin du Flash-back_.

--

Je relevai mes yeux tachés de rouge vers _ma_ lumière.

Elle frissonna à nouveaux. Cela faisait un quart d'heure qu'elle était à l'extérieur. « _Un vrai gentleman du Sud irai lui offrir un manteau_ » pensai-je. Je me donnai 5 minutes… Si au bout de ces 5 minutes, rien n'arrivait (un parapluie, un taxi, un ami ou tout simplement l'arrêt de la pluie…) j'irai à sa rencontre. Par contre, je n'avais pas la moindre idée de ce que je souhaitais véritablement…

Les secondes défilèrent : 4 min 30 ; 4 min ; 3 min 30 : 3 min…

Arrivé à H-1min je pris une profonde respiration dans ma Cadillac pour rejoindre mon Alice…

-----

**Reviews please… ça fait plaisir et ça mange pas de pain.**

**à +**


	11. Chapter 11

**EPISODE 11**

**Alors oui, je sais, la scène un peu olé-olé, c'était un pur caprice qui, certes, ne fait pas avancer l'histoire… mais bon, j'en avais envie. Revenons-en maintenant au fil normal de notre histoire avec la pauvre Alice qui se gèle sous le perron…**

**Je vous dis à plus !!**

--

--

**!!!**

**POINT DE VUE D'ALICE :**

**!!!**

--

--

Debout sous le perron, je me recroquevillais sur moi-même pour ne pas avoir trop froid. A cause de ces deux vieilles chouettes, je me gelais… Super comme mois d'aout !

« _Où est-ce qu'il est passé ?_ » m'énervai-je.

Cet homme à la chevelure couleur blé, où était-il allé ? Peut-être l'avais-je inventé ? Après tout, j'étais seule dans cette allée de bibliothèque quand je le vis : il était possible qu'il soit le fruit de mon imagination, que je désirais tellement le rencontrer que mon esprit dérangé l'avait fait apparaitre devant moi… Oui, il s'agit surement de cela : je perdais la raison. Jeff avait peut-être raison enfin de compte…

Une lueur s'approchait de moi. En plissant les yeux, je rectifiai : des phares de voiture. Qui plus est, la Ford blanche de Madame Brooks, la voisine des Newtons. Son auto s'arrêta à quelques mètres de moi et une femme aux cheveux grisonnants en sorti :

**-Alice ! Mais que fais-tu ici, ma petite ?** s'inquiéta-t-elle.

« _Alice… ?_ » pensai-je « _…ah, c'est à moi qu'elle s'adresse_. »

**-Je… j'ai oublié… mes affaires sont enfermées dans… dans la biblioth… aaA ATCHOUM !!**

Ça y est. J'avais attrapé froid. Madame Brooks se rapprocha de moi et m'amena à l'abri dans son auto pour me ramener chez les Newton.

Durant le trajet je lui expliquai l'histoire de ma nouvelle coupe de cheveux, de mon sac coincé dans la bibliothèque, tout comme mes clefs, ma veste et mon argent. Le fameux argent avec lequel je devais partir d'ici… ce que je ne lui précisai évidemment pas... Avec ma chance habituelle, la librairie était fermée le lendemain, donc, pas d'affaires avant deux jours. Madame Brooks me remit le double que lui avaient donné les Newton la veille de leur départ. « _La confiance règne_ » pensai-je. Je voyais déjà la scène si Jeff apprenait cette histoire : « _Mais comment… Alice…_ » « _Tu es irresponsable…_ » «_… et si un serial killer avait récupéré les clefs ! _»… Il m'aurait tué moi, pas eux… il aurait été plus que ravi.

Nous arrivâmes devant la maison Newton. Un frisson me parcouru et la vérité me frappa : je préférais rester sous la pluie que rentrer dans cette demeure. Je mis résolu tout de même…

---

**-… et bonne nuit Alice !** me lança la voisine Brooks en me regardant monter les marches de l'entrée.

Je levai ma main en guise d'au revoir, trop épuisée pour lui répondre et ouvris la porte avec ses clefs. Une fois à l'intérieur, je m'adossai contre la porte en bois et me laissai glisser tout du long pour atteindre le sol. Repliant mes jambes contre ma poitrine, je plongeai ma tête dans mes genoux.

J'avais froid. Très froid. Trop froid pour bouger ne serait-ce qu'un muscle…

Fermant les yeux, je tombai petit à petit dans les bras de Morphée espérant que cela calmerait le mal de crâne qui commençait à pointer, mais un bruit m'en enleva.

**DRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNG !!!!**

« _Oh ! ma tête…._ »

**DRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNG !!!!**

J'attrapai le mur pour me lever

**DRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNG !!!!**

**-…oui… OUI !! J'arrive… c'est bon…**

Titubant, je me dirigeai vers le téléphone qui hurlait pour la cinquième fois. Je faillis détruire le combiné entre mes doigts tant j'étais agacée.

**-QUOI?!**

**-Alice ?**

Oh non. Jeff. Est-ce que Madame Brooks l'aurait prévenu de l'incident ? Me faire engueuler était la dernière chose que je désirais en ce moment… Ce que je voulais c'était mon archange blond… _Jasper_... Et un lit chaud…

**-Ah… Jeff… Vous êtes déjà arrivés ? Comment ça va ?** soufflai-je.

**-Tu as une petite voix. Qu'est-ce qui ce passe à la maison ? Tout va bien ?**

**-La maison est encore debout, ne t'inquiète pas… Et vous ?, **tentai-je vainement de détourner la conversation de moi,** comment ça se passe avec toute la **_**petite**_** famille ? Le voyage n'était pas trop long ? **bien que la réponse ne m'intéressait pas du tout.

**-Très bien… Alors quoi de neuf ?**

**-Oh… rien… juste que… je pense que moi aussi je… je vais partir en vacances**… mentais-je, préparant le terrain pour ma fuite.

**-Vraiment. Et avec quel argent ? **lança-t-il, avec un léger ton de mépris.

-**J'en ai… ne t'inquiète pas…** « _Bientôt je partirais de cette piaule insupportable…_ »

**-Bon… Ferme bien la maison. Bonne nuit.**

**-Attends ! J'aimerais…**

Et il raccrocha. J'aurais aimé avoir des nouvelles de Mike. Il était le seul à s'intéresser vraiment à moi, et non juste pour faire bonne impression devant les voisins. Je reposai le combiné sur son support.

« _Allez Alice… une aspirine et au lit ! _»

Problème : mon lit était au grenier et l'aspirine, dans la salle de bains. Bref, deux étages à monter avec mes jambes qui ne me tenaient presque plus. Autant dire que j'étais certaine de m'écrouler lamentablement dans les escaliers. Pas besoin de vision pour le savoir.

Je marchai alors en direction du sofa. J'avais la sensation que les murs grossissaient et se gondolaient à chacun de mes pas… _Parfait. La fièvre maintenant_... Des lueurs dansaient devant mes yeux, troublant ma vision et je n'arrivais plus à distinguer le sofa de la cheminée. Je me pris les pieds dans le tapis et me rattrapai au mur… « _Oh la la… ça va vraiment pas… _». Attraper la _crève_ au mois d'aout, on aura tout vu. Bienvenue à Forks !… J'arrivai enfin à destination et m'écroula pitoyablement à plat ventre sur le canapé. J'avais beau être couchée, la pièce continuait à tourner et mes frissons s'accentuèrent, mais pour une autre raison que le froid… une vision.

Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent et mon corps se figea…

Du rouge.

La couleur rouge sang envahissait ma vision.

Puis, petit à petit l'image se précisa : deux petits points rouges, deux petites îles rouges perdues dans un océan de peau laiteuse, perdues dans un visage parfaitement dessiné. C'était_ son_ visage, à quelques centimètres du mien … Un visage que j'avais l'impression de connaître par cœur. Mais il semblait irrité… non, frustré. Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que je lui avais fait ?

Puis il ouvrit ses lèvres, toutes aussi parfaites et le son le plus doux qui m'ai été donné d'entendre vint sonner à mes oreilles :

**-…ma petite souris…** me murmura-t-il en souriant.

Ce sourire…

Puis je me réveillai de ma transe et tous mes muscles se relâchèrent. Mes paupières devaient pesaient chacune deux tonnes !

J'ouvris difficilement mes yeux une dernière fois, avant de les refermer pour une bonne douzaine d'heures, et posa mon regard sur l'horloge du salon : 19h15. « _C'est tout ?... _» m'étonnai-je. « _Est-ce que j'ai fermé la porte à clef ?_ ». Oh non… j'étais trop mal en point pour faire quoi que ce soit : ni manger, ni regarder la télé, ni même bailler… Dormir ! Peut-être le retrouverai-je dans mes rêves… Oui, dormir était la meilleure des options.

--

--

« _Des oiseaux ? Dans le salon ?..._ »

J'ouvris doucement les yeux et les dirigea tout de suite sur l'horloge : 13h30… 13H30!!!! Voilà pourquoi j'entendais des oiseaux : les cris venaient de l'extérieur. A une heure de l'après-midi pareille, les moineaux ont tendance à hurler.

Je devais me lever… Oh, et puis finalement, non ! La bibliothèque resterait fermée aujourd'hui alors pour quoi se lever. J'étais bien, au chaud, sur ce canapé et sous cette couverture. « _couverture ?..._ » Je ne me rappelais pas m'être recouverte d'un édredon ou de quoi que ce soit d'autre. Mais après tout, hier soir, mes idées ne furent pas très claires, et la moitié de la soirée s'évapora de ma mémoire durant mon sommeil. J'essayai de remettre mes souvenirs dans l'ordre, mais une seule image me revenait : Jasper… L'avais-je vraiment rencontré ou était-il le fruit de mon délire fiévreux ?

Un craquement me retira des bras de mon _obsession_…

Je tournai la tête et la releva légèrement pour voir par dessus le dossier du sofa : il y avait un feu dans la cheminée. Bon… la couverture, je ne m'en rappelais plus, mais le feu ! J'aurai mis ma main à couper que je n'avais pas touché la cheminée.

Qu'importe… je me levai finalement. Il y avait un point positif dans tout cela : mon mal de crâne disparu durant la nuit. Par contre, mes jambes étaient toujours aussi fébriles. Enveloppée dans la couverture qui me servit toute la nuit, j'atteignis la cuisine avec difficulté… Et là...

« _Ca y est Alice, tu es devenue complètement folle !_ »

Un vrai petit déjeuner m'attendait sur la table à manger : un bol de chocolat chaud fumant qui aromatisait tout le rez-de-chaussée, un verre de jus d'orange frais, des tartines grillées beurrées avec de la confiture d'abricot et une grappe de raisin. Je restai figée de longues secondes… En plus des visions, je faisais du somnambulisme… parfait !

Peut-être était-ce Madame Brooks ? Ou pire… moi ?

C'était cette baraque qui me rendait cinglée ! Je devais m'en éloigner le plus loin possible avant de perdre totalement la raison… Oui, ma décision était prise : bibliothèque ouverte ou pas, j'y rentrerai et récupèrerai mon sac, ma veste et mon argent. Voilà qui mettait les choses au point…

Bon… je n'allais tout de même pas gâcher un aussi beau petit-déjeuner. Je m'installai à table et mangea: la forme revenait. Comme dit l'adage : quand l'appétit va tout va. Mais comme à mon habitude, je laissai plus de la moitié de ce que j'avais devant moi. Je n'étais pas une grande gourmande… comme ci tout cela ne me convenait pas, ou qu'il s'agissait de quelque chose de bizarre et de nouveaux pour moi.

« _N'importe quoi…_ » pensai-je

--

Je mis prés de quinze minutes à trouver les bons mots à laisser aux Newton sur le papier qui les attendrait sur la porte :

_A la revoyure les Newtons. _

_Profitez de la vie… 'y a que ça à faire !! _

_Alice. _

_P.S : te laisses pas marcher sur les pieds Mike_ ^^

C'était le premier pas vers ma nouvelle vie…

Je pris une douche bouillante qui me revigora. On ne pouvait pas en dire autant de la météo : gris, couvert et lourd… Original ! Cependant à 19 heures passées, c'était on-ne-peut-plus normal. La nuit s'était installée et je m'étais emmitoufler avec une écharpe et un manteau de laine pour ne pas refaire la même erreur qu'hier. La réputation de Forks sur sa météo plus que médiocre n'étais pas exagérée, mais là !!! Cet _été_ !!! On pourrait croire à une blague…

Mon (autre) sac sur le dos remplit de victuailles, je m'approchai à pas de _loups_ de la bibliothèque tel un cambrioleur en plein travail et me faufila vers les vitres arrière du bâtiment. Inutile de tenter de forcer la porte… Il fallait directement passer au cassage de vitres.

Je protégeai mon coude droit avec mon écharpe, et l'enfonça violemment dans l'un des carreaux d'une fenêtre. Pas d'alarme… Je remerciai le ciel que la bibliothèque soit aussi vieille. Les bouts de verres étaient à vifs et tranchant… Je passai doucement mon bras dans ce qui était le résultat de mon magnifique coup de coude et fis sauter le loquet depuis l'intérieur pour ouvrir totalement la fenêtre.

Ça y est ! J'étais dedans… Me rappelant de l'endroit exact où je laissai mes affaires, je ne mis pas plus de deux minutes à les retrouver.

Tout en faisant le chemin inverse, je dépliai la carte et cherchai une route qui me tentait pour mon voyage. Je n'avais qu'à suivre la côte Pacifique… L'océan Pacifique… Je n'avais jamais vu la mer ou l'océan. Ou si je l'avais fait, je ne m'en rappelais plus… Oui ! Océan Pacifique, me voilà !! Et puis après : le sud ! Ou mieux : le Texas !!!

Un bruit me tira de mon imagination. Je me tournai doucement et vis une lueur fuyante s'avançait vers moi : un garde de nuit ! « _Depuis quand la municipalité d'un _blinde_ aussi paumé que Forks dépense ses impôt dans un gardien pour vieux bouquins ? _» Mais le pire était ce qu'il y avait à côté de lui : un chien noir effrayant ! « _Oh non… _».

Je n'avais pas le choix… Je pris mon courage à deux-mains et commençai à déguerpir en courant. Traversant les rangés de livres, le chien (un berger-allemand il me semblait) m'aperçu et se mit à me courser… Je n'avais jamais couru aussi vite de ma vie, je m'impressionnai toute seule, mais ce satané chien restait plus rapide. La fenêtre n'était plus qu'a quelque mètre… Sans m'arrêter je bondis à travers la vitre encore ouverte pour atterrir sur un buisson humide. Ma tête me fit à nouveau mal…

Ramassant mes affaires je me remis à cavaler, entendant le chien me suivre malgré la fenêtre. Je me dirigeai alors vers l'ouest, mais vis le gardien de nuit courir vers moi…

« _Merde !_ ».

Coincée…

Je ne voulais pas être arrêté : je paniquais, je m'inquiétais, je tremblais, je… je… « _J'ai peur…_ »

Un grincement de pneu retentit tout près de moi. Par reflexe je me retournai et aperçu une vieille Cadillac grise arrivait en trombe à ma droite, pour s'arrêter devant moi. La vitre avant ouverte, je reconnu ce visage… _son_ visage…

Il ne dit absolument rien, mais j'avais la sensation de pouvoir tout lire sur ses traits… Je le vis ouvrir sa porte arrière et je compris.

Ni une, ni deux, je me précipitai vers cette fragile automobile, _vers lui_… et m'engouffra à l'intérieur. Sans attendre il démarra et s'éloigna du chien et de son maître. C'était moins-une…

Mes sacs aux pieds, plaquée contre la banquette arrière, je restai muette, contrairement à mes habitudes. Mise à part le moteur et les gouttes d'eau claquant les fenêtres, un silence de mort régnait dans l'habitacle, mon chauffeur ne disant rien et me tournant le dos.

Cette scène me rappelait quelque chose…

--------

**TADAM !!! **

_**reviews please….**_


	12. Chapter 12

**EPISODE 12**

**Pour être tout à fait honnête, je commence à ramer grave question inspiration, c'est pour cela que mes posts sont si espacés… désolée. J'espère tout de même que vous aimerez, même si les chap 12 et 13 ne sont pas géniaux… **_**ENJOY xx**_

--

_**Point de vue de Jasper**_ :

Je cessai de respirer dés qu'elle entra dans la voiture. Quand la porte claqua derrière elle, je passai la première et démarrai, regardant dans le rétroviseur l'agent de sécurité et son chien. Je prenais énormément sur moi. Si je m'écoutais : je sortirais de la voiture, étriperais ce sale clebs, tuerais le gardien pour avoir osé terroriser Alice et finirais en vidant le corps de _mon_ amour de tout son sang…

« _Non ! _» pensai-je.

Mes mains se crispèrent sur le volant. Heureusement qu'il s'agissait d'une vieille Cadillac : ça, c'était de la voiture construite pour durer !

Pendant au moins un quart d'heure, aucun bruit dans la cabine de l'auto ne se fit entendre. Je sentais tout ce qu'elle ressentait : absolument toutes les émotions possibles et imaginables… toute sauf la peur. Etre dans une voiture avec un inconnu qui t'emmène Dieu sait où, tout humain normalement constitué aurait peur. Elle, non. Cela pouvait être dangereux… Rectification : c'était dangereux !

« _Alice, je te croyais plus clairvoyante que ça…_ » cogitai-je.

-**Jasper…** murmura-t-elle alors.

Je me surpris à frémir quand j'entendis la façon dont mon prénom semblait caresser entre ses lèvres.

Je ne me retournai pas, me concentrant sur la route et tentant de faire abstraction de cette proie si _alléchante_ qui se trouvait sur ma banquette arrière…

**-…J'ai l'impression de… de te connaître…** continua-t-elle

J'hésitais à répondre. Mes poumons étaient assez remplis d'air pour avoir une conversation normale. Le problème n'était pas là… Si je parlais, elle ne parlerait pas pendant que moi je le ferais… Hors de question de me passer une seconde de plus de cette voix suave !

Mais pour l'entendre, une conversation devait tout de même s'installer… Je répliquai.

**-On s'est croisé à la bibliothèque hier…**

**-C'est autre chose…** continua-t-elle.

**-J'ai un visage banal.**

**-Ça non…** chuchota-t-elle en souriant.

Je ne pouvais m'en empêcher… je jetai un coup d'œil rapide dans le rétroviseur et la regardai. Elle avait les yeux perdus dans l'obscurité, observant le paysage sombre défiler devant elle. Elle souriait… ce que ça m'avait manqué…

**-Alors… c'est ce qu'on appelle une impression de déjà-vu**. finis-je par répondre

**-Oh oui… je sais ce que c'est…**

Elle finit avec un rire doux et sucré, sonnant à mes oreilles et qui me faisait un bien fou… Heureusement (pour elle) que je me trouvais encore en apnée…

**-… j'ai des visions, tu sais…** continua-t-elle.

« _Oui, je sais… _»

Puis elle se crispa, voire même, se mit sur la défensive. Son regard se posa d'un coup sur le rétroviseur et croisa mes yeux. Je les détournai immédiatement, cherchant à éviter qu'elle voit la couleur de mes pupilles…

**-C'est stupide !** lança-t-elle d'un coup.

**-Les visions ?**

**-Non… de t'en parler. Tu vas me prendre pour une cinglée…** Soupira-t-elle, comme si elle connaissait cela. **Tu es juste … un **_**inconnu**__._

**-Tu ne viens pas juste de dire que tu me connaissais ?**

**-Tu es toujours aussi contrariant ?** me rétorqua-t-elle, sa voix un brin amusé.

**-Ca dépend avec qui…** ajoutai-je sans quitter la route des yeux.

Je la sentais se calmer et s'amuser de ma désinvolture.

« _Tu m'as manqué si fort… _

_Je t'aime… _

_J'en tellement envie de toi… de ta voix, de ton corps de tes mains, de … de … de ton_ sang ! »

Oh non… et me voilà reparti dans mes fantasmes d'hémoglobine. Je devais sortir de cette voiture. Qui plus est, je commençai à manquer d'air pour avoir une conversation correcte.

Je garai la voiture sur le bas côté de la route et coupai le contact.

**-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?** me demanda Alice, anxieuse.

D'un coup, je me retournai vers elle, et l'image de moi la vidant de son sang me traversa de nouveau l'esprit…

**-…Alice…** murmurai-je

_Mince !_

J'ouvris la porte et me précipitai dehors en la refermant.

A quelques centimètres de la voiture, fermant les yeux, j'inspirai à plein poumon l'air frais ambiant, me faisant oublier juste quelques secondes mon _éventuelle_ proie. Mais celle-ci était toujours derrière moi, me hantant, me torturant…

**-Qu'est-ce que tu fais !?**

Je rouvris les yeux et me retournai. Elle était sortie de l'autre coté de la voiture, juste couverte d'un manteau pas assez épais à mon goût et, tremblante, se demandait pourquoi j'agissais de façon aussi étrange. Rapidement, je me débarrassai de ma veste pour la lui donner et lui envoyai par-dessus le toit de la Cadillac.

Je n'étais pas fier de ce geste si peu élégant… mais l'approcher serait bien trop dangereux… _bien trop tentant…_

**-Je te donne ma veste, tu as froid.**

**-Et toi ? Tu vas avoir froid…**

Elle s'inquiétait ? Pour moi ?

Une sensation indescriptible me prit : de la jubilation, de la fierté… Je comptais pour elle.

C'était insensé…

**-Je suis un **_**gentleman**_**,** répondis-je en souriant. **Et puis…on est en août, tu sais…**

**-On est à Forks, tu sais…** dit-elle, amusée.

Oui… Forks avait son propre microclimat. Alice mit ma veste sur ses épaules

**-Plus maintenant**. lançai-je.

Ses yeux m'interrogèrent du regard. Elle dirigea son visage vers l'obscure forêt qui nous entourait et ne reconnaissait plus rien : nous avions quitté Forks depuis 5 bons kilomètres et déjà la végétation avait changé. Alice semblait perdue… Elle reposa son regard sur moi, comme pour se rattacher à la seule image familière qui l'entourait.

**-Où est-ce qu'on va ?** me demanda-t-elle tout en murmure.

**-C'est toi qui à la carte…**

Elle me sourit, agrippant avec ses petits poings le col de ma veste bien trop grande pour elle.

**-Le sud… **

Aie ! Sud signifiait soleil, et soleil signifiait problèmes…

**-… j'en ai marre de cette pluie et de ce brouillard permanent**, expliqua-t-elle. **J'aimerais… le sud. Et puis… tu viens de là, non ? Tu as un léger accent sudiste…**

Elle l'avait remarqué. Elle remarquait toujours tout…

**-Ça fait un moment que je n'y ai pas mis les pieds… **

**-Tu as ta famille là-bas ?**

**-Une famille ? Là bas ?,** j'en riais presque… **Non… Elle est morte depuis bien longtemps.**

**-Oh… je suis désolée… et… et ça te fait rire ? **demanda-t-elle, plus que perplexe de ma réaction.

**-Je ne vais pas pleurer… mais, **tentai-je de la faire changer d'idée**, toi ? Ta famille ? **sachant pertinemment la réponse.

**-Si j'en ai une, je ne m'en rappelle pas… **

**-Et cette bague ? **dis-je en pointant son annulaire**. Un fiancé ?**

Elle baissa ses yeux et les posa sur le bijou en souriant.

**-J'aimerais, mais… je suis seule. **murmura-t-elle.** C'est juste une bague que je trouvai jolie alors… je la porte. **Et elle sourit de son magnifique sourire entouré d'adorables fossettes…** Et toi ? Toi aussi tu as une bague ?**

**-Oui…**

**-Marié ?**

**-…non. **menti-je. Ce mensonge me brula presque les lèvres. **'comme toi : pour faire joli…**

Le silence s'installa entre nous, mais cela ne nous gêna pas le moins du monde… Nous n'avions jamais eu besoin de long discours pour nous comprendre.

**-Bon… **finis-je par dire,** avant le Sud, nous devons faire les choses dans l'ordre : Seattle !**

Elle pencha la tête pour mieux réfléchir, comme à son habitude…

**-D'accord ! **lança-t-elle, pleine d'excitation.

Puis un frisson la traversa. Elle avait… froid. Je mis beaucoup de temps à accepter une idée pareille…

**-On remonte dans la voiture**. lançai-je.

**-Oui…**

Elle ouvrit sa porte arrière et s'installa sur la banquette en cuir. Je respirai une dernière fois l'air de cette forêt, vide de sa séduisante odeur et la suivit dans le véhicule.

Question _self-control_, cela allait être une longue nuit…

--

Presque trois heures que je conduisais

Elle finit par s'endormir. Tant mieux… je n'allais plus avoir de problème d'air pour discuter.

Seattle… La seule fois où j'y étais allé avec elle était pour l'achat d'une nouvelle voiture : une magnifique Ferrari orange vif. J'imaginais que ce souvenir comme tous les autres, disparut de sa mémoire… C'était de la folie que de la prendre avec moi, dans cette voiture : autant jeter une souris dans une pièce remplie de chats affamés. L'idée que je sois masochiste faisait petit à petit son chemin…

Mais la savoir là ne dissipait pas mes interrogations : comment était-elle arrivée ici ? Où était-elle passée pendant plus de quatre mois ? Et surtout, SURTOUT : comment pouvait-elle être humaine ?

Un gémissement me tira de mon introspection.

**-hmmm… non…**

Elle rêvait : un rêve agitée au vue des mouvements qu'elle faisait sur la banquette. Je détestais cela : être impuissant face aux cauchemars la hantant, ne pouvant rien faire pour arrêter ses tourments nocturnes.

**-…non… pas la…**

Il s'y passait quelque chose de désagréable aux bruits de ses plaintes.

**-… pas la voiture…. ma voiture…**

J'éclatai de rire. S_a_ voiture !

Oh oui, j'avais retrouvé _mon_ Alice…


	13. Chapter 13

**EPISODE 13**

**Suivant le 12 et précédant le 14.**

--

Point de vue de Jazz

Alice se réveilla vers 8 heures 30 et sa gaieté habituelle envahit immédiatement toute la voiture. Cela me fit un bien fou, après cette nuit de torture… Elle tendit ses bras en poussant un « **Hmmmm….** », suivit d'un :

**-Salut Jazz…**

_Jazz… _

Ce petit surnom, rempli de tendresse, d'attention, d'amour, « _made in Alice_ » et rattaché à plein de souvenirs… ce qu'il m'avait manqué Quatre petites lettres résumant tout l'amour qu'elle me portait…en tout cas, l'Alice d'antan.

**-… désolée,** lança-t-elle, **je' sais pas pourquoi je t'ai appelé comme ça…**

**-'pas grave,** répondis-je. **J'aime bien ça… **_ j'adore ça._

**-c'est juste que je trouve « Jasper » trop impersonnel … même si c'est un très joli nom**, s'amusa-t-elle.

Toujours à l'arrière, elle s'assit sur sa banquette en s'avançant, croisant ses deux coudes sur la tête du siège-avant qui se trouvait juste en face d'elle et y posa son menton.

« _Oh… mauvaise idée Alice…_ »

Elle s'installa bien trop près de moi… Il me fallait une échappatoire pour m'écarter de toutes tentations et cacher mes pupilles couleur sang. J'ouvris la fenêtre qui se trouvait à ma gauche pour m'y accouder et m'éloigner d'elle le plus possible… Elle s'en aperçue, et sa gaieté s'atténua … Je m'exécrais quand je me savais être la cause d'une quelconque peine dans le petit cœur de _mon _Alice. Le besoin de sortir de la carcasse métallique de ma Cadillac me reprit…

Dieu merci, une restaurant-station service perdu dans cette forêt apparu au détour d'un virage.

« _Parfait…_ »

Je rangeai ma voiture tout près du resto' et dis à Alice d'y rentrer, la rejoignant dans quelques instants, prétextant la nécessité de faire le plein d'essence. Mettant son sac sur le dos, elle crut à mon mensonge, tout comme le pompiste qui s'avança vers moi. Dés que j'entendis ses pas se rapprocher, je lui lançai le regard le plus noir que j'avais. Non pas pour l'effrayer, mais dans le but de l'éloigner, étant devenu bien trop dangereux… J'avais soif.

Je devais boire. Et vite ! Mais pour cela, un lapse de temps plus long était nécessaire… Je me résignai à entrer dans le snack-bar, encore une fois en apnée.

Quand j'ouvris la porte, la sonnette située juste au dessus tinta. Ce restaurant devait avoir une bonne trentaine d'année : le comptoir avait vu passer des dizaines de vagabonds, les banquettes des douzaines de couples, et les stores, une bonne poignée de bagarres… Je repérai immédiatement la serveuse à la caisse, femme d'une quarantaine d'année, et l'unique cuisinier derrière les fourneaux. Je m'imaginais déjà bondir sur eux, leur briser la nuque, planter mes canines dans leurs…

**-Jazz !**

Et elle me sauva encore une fois…

Je me dirigeai vers elle : Alice était callée dans un coin du restaurant, sur une banquette rouge, me faisant de grands signes, toujours vêtue de ma veste… Comme s'il était possible de la manquer.

**-J'ai déjà commandé quelque chose**. dit-elle, tandis que je m'approchai de sa table. **Et toi, tu veux quelque chose** ?

_Toi Alice, toute entière…_

**-Non… merci…** murmurai-je. **Excusez-moi, mais je dois… aller aux toilettes.**

Voilà un mensonge intelligent. Ça me donnera l'occasion de m'éclipser pour partir en chasse… en espérant qu'il y ait une fenêtre dans les W.C.

**-Pardon ?** lança-t-elle on-ne-peut-plus surpris de ma réflexion plus que douteuse.

**-Une envie… humaine…**

**-Ah !! Épargne-moi les détails… **brailla-t-elle en levant les bras.

Je souris, lui tournai le dos et m'avançai vers la petite porte où étaient inscrits W.C et juste en dessous, « gentlemen ».

**-… Et surtout, prends ton temps !!!** hurla-t-elle.

Oui,… j'allais prendre le temps qu'il fallait pour assouvir cette soif… Je passai devant la serveuse qui me lança un « bonjour » en souriant. Elle n'avait aucune idée du genre de personne qu'elle venait de saluer : un assassin, un chasseur, un meurtrier sanguinaire… Son odeur bien que beaucoup moins agréable que celle de mon Alice me faisait envie. Quand à celle de la glace à la vanille qu'elle préparait, me retourna l'estomac….

J'accélérai ma marche vers les toilettes.

Une fois à l'intérieur, j'en sortis immédiatement _via_ la petite fenêtre. Je respirai à nouveau… et commençai ma chasse.

--

Je revins 10 minutes plus tard et me rassis en face d'elle comme-ci de rien n'était, comme-ci le fait d'aller égorger deux chevreuils en quelques instants était chose normale.

**-C'était long…** discuta-t-elle

**-Parlons d'autre chose.**

Elle rit. Elle ne se rendait pas compte que chacun de ses petits gestes insignifiants réveillait le monstre en moi : glisser ses doigts dans les cheveux, me sourire, humecter ses lèvres avec sa langue, m'appeler _Jazz_…

La serveuse arriva, dissipant le sourire qu'il y avait sur le visage de mon ange gardien. Si j'avais besoin d'une autre raison pour égorger cette femme que mon envie funeste de sang humain, ce serait celle d'avoir fait disparaître son sourire… Elle déposa une glace devant Alice accompagnée de la note…

**-Ce sera tout ?**

**-Oui,** répondit-elle du tac-au-tac en relevant la tête vers la serveuse. **Et toi Jasper ?...**

**-Rien du tout…** murmurai-je ne quittant pas des yeux Alice.

La serveuse nous laissa enfin seuls…

Alice plongea sa cuillère dans la glace vanillée et la porta à sa bouche en silence. J'aurais donné n'importe quoi pour être à la place de ce simple couvert en métal…

Elle releva soudainement ses yeux vers moi et l'impression étrange qu'elle possédait le don de lire dans mes pensées me revint. Son regard se posa sur moi avec insistance, ou plus précisément sur ma chevelure. Je baissai les yeux, essayant de cacher mes pupilles encore rouge sang et me mis à regarder mes chaussures pour penser à autre chose… « _Je devrais cirer mes bottes, ça doit faire un sacré mom… _».

Je ne finis pas.

D'un coup, je me plaquai le plus profondément possible dans la banquette sur laquelle j'étais assis pour m'éloigner d'elle!! Alice était entrain de tendre sa main vers moi : je venais de sentir la chaleur émanant de sa peau se déverser sur ma joue ! Ma mâchoire se serra et tous mes muscles commencèrent à trembler.

Et le chasseur en moi reprit le dessus…

Je sentais mes yeux s'injecter de sang et mes mains lentement se crisper sur la banquette, _l'éventrant _au passage. Une victime de plus… Elle était inconsciente, ou quoi ? Elle cherchait quoi en tendant sa main vers moi? Que je l'égorge devant témoins, dont j'aurais été obligé de m'occuper après ?... Non. Evidemment. Bien sur que non…

Ma réaction la glaça… Alice avait toujours le bras en l'air, bien que s'étant écarté de moi, et son regard se remplissait d'émotions que je perçu : doute, questionnement, inquiétude, désarroi… mais toujours pas de _peur_ à l'horizon.

**-Je… je suis désolée…** murmura-t-elle doucement en repliant son bras vers elle.

Mon attitude ne changea pas. J'avais envie d'elle !! De la prendre ici et maintenant !!!

**-Il y a…** continua-t-elle**, tu as une feuille… dans tes cheveux.**

_« Oh non… ne parles pas Alice… s'il te plait… »_

**-Je…Je… **puis elle se tut.

Elle détourna ses yeux des miens et les posa sur sa glace qui commençait doucement à fondre pour y planter sa cuillère… tout comme mon cœur de glace.

Je me léchai le coin des lèvres devant cette _délicieuse_ créature et ce rictus sadique, que je ne connaissais que trop bien, vint déformait mon visage… Il me suffirait de bondir, de la renverser sur ce siège, de prendre dans mes mains son magnifique visage, de la recouvrir de baisers pour finalement descendre mes lèvres sur sa gorge, planter mes dents dans ses veines, boire le plus exquis des liquides et le voir se répandre sur la banquette... et tout cela en quelques secondes. Pourquoi ne pas le faire ?

**-Je…**murmura-t-elle sans me regarder,**… je te… dégoute à ce point ?**

Voilà pourquoi…

Ce sentiment de malaise, de souffrance qui remplissait peu à peu son si petit corps. Lui faire du mal ? Comment cette pensée avait-elle put me traverser l'esprit ?

Elle ? Me dégouter ? C'était tout le contraire… Elle n'en avait pas idée…

**-Tu n'as pas idée Alice…** lançai-je d'une voix encore pleine d_'appétits _toujours inassouvis.

Elle redressa son visage et plongea ses yeux dans les miens. La position de ma tête et de quelques mèches de cheveux cachèrent partiellement le rouge-sang de mes pupilles, et je pouvais voir son regard se remplir de tristesse… Je me détestais.

**-…d'accord…** souffla-t-elle.

**-Non ! Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois**, arrivais-je à dire au travers de mes dents serrés. **C'est tout le contraire…**

Et là, sa tristesse s'envola, pour laisser place à l'interrogation. Elle ne comprenait pas et je commençais à me dire que moi non plus…

**-Quoi ?!** hurla-t-elle.

Je méritais amplement ses cris et ce regard réprobateur qu'elle me lançait.

**- Alors, pourquoi tu m'évites ?!** ,continua-t-elle. **Dans la voiture, tu as fait un bond de 10 mètres quand je me suis approchée du fauteuil avant. Et … là, tu me regarde comme si… si je te dégoûté ! Tu… tu es schizophrène, c'est ça ?!**

_« Pas loin… »_

**-Qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait ?!**

_« Tu as pris mon âme, mon cœur, ma vie, ma liberté… et j'adore ça. »_

**-Rien… tu n'y es pour rien…** répondis-je

**-Tu es malade…**

**-En quelque sorte…**

Oui, en quelque sorte. Etre vampire équivalait à être en permanence souffrant : ne pas pouvoir aller au soleil, un mal de ventre et de tête à chaque humain que l'on croise, un teint blafarde, des yeux fatigués et la nécessité de boire du sang… En fin de compte, cela ressemblait plus à l'état physique d'un junkie que d'un enrhumé…

**-Mais ne t'inquiète pas. Ce n'est pas contagieux…** continuai-je dans une voix qui petit à petit reprenait une tonalité normale.

**-… sauf s'il y a contact physique, c'est ça ?**

**-En quelque sorte…**

Ces trois mots commencèrent à l'énerver. Je souris à nouveau…

Elle regarda encore sa glace, entièrement fondue.

**-Je n'en veux plus,** me dit-elle en poussant la coupelle devant elle.

Alice n'en avait pris que deux bouchées. D'après mes souvenirs, les humains devaient manger plus que ça. Déjà qu'elle était assez chétive, si maintenait elle cessait de manger…

**-Je ne suis pas très gourmande.**

**-Mange Alice.**

**-'plus faim.**

**-Alice…**

**-Non.**

**-Alice.**

**-Non.**

Inutile pour moi de continuer quand elle se braquait comme ça. Je déposai les armes à ses pieds, encore une fois…

**-Bien…** lançai-je en me levant, **on s'en va… Tu devrais aller aux toilettes avant qu'on parte.**

Et je me dirigeai vers la sortie, entendant derrière moi ses petits pas se dirigeaient vers la même porte que moi il y avait quelques minutes. A l'extérieur, je pouvais enfin respirer : un moment de quiétude, un moment sans _mon_ Alice… un moment de supplice.


	14. Chapter 14

**EPISODE 14**

**Voilà le chapitre 14… Et je ne sais pas pour vous, mais j'adore les acteurs qui interprètent Alice et Jasper dans les films (paraitrai même qu'ils sont ensembles ^^… **_**intox or not**_** ?)**

--

_POV of Jasper :_

Nous arrivâmes à Seattle vers 16h30. Il pleuvait… Dieu merci.

**-Saleté d'été…** bougonna-t-elle sur les sièges arrière.

Je ne répondis pas n'ayant quasiment plus d'air pour parler et me contentais d'un signe de tête.

Il fallait trouver un endroit où dormir. Non pas que ma Cadillac était inconfortable, mais Alice se réveilla avec des courbatures : elle ne s'était pas plainte, mais je le devinais aisément, connaissant parfaitement la moindre réaction de son corps.

_son corps…_

Je repris mes esprits quand une pancarte marquée MOTEL se distinguait à l'horizon, avec juste en dessous « 30$ les 24 heures »… Bon, ça allait pour une chambre dans la banlieue de la ville…

Je garai ma voiture devant cet… _hôtel_, qui n'en portait que le nom et sortit de mon véhicule. C'était vraiment le cliché du motel miteux : un étage, une piscine où il me semblait voir un cadavre flotter, et les lettres T et E du néon éteintes. Pour le prix, on ne pouvait pas espérer mieux… Je pris une profonde respiration avant que Alice sorte de la carcasse de ma Cadillac.

**-Ici ?!** me lança-t-elle.

**-Ici…** répondis-je en lui souriant.

Elle leva les épaules et prit son sac, ma veste toujours sur son dos. Elle ne la quittait plus…

**-Bon…** continua Alice**, je vais prendre une chambre…**

Elle s'avança vers moi innocemment en fredonnant et s'arrêta à à peine un mètre de mon visage. Elle se planta devant moi, et tendit sa main, quémandant l'argent pour louer cette chambre. Une moue adorable se dessina sur son visage…

**-Jazz… s'il te plait…** susurra-t-elle.

Heureusement que nous étions à l'extérieur et non dans la voiture ou une pièce close, je me serais jeté sur elle sinon … Je cherchai du liquide dans ma poche et lui posa 50 dollars dans la paume de sa main, prenant soin de ne pas frôler sa peau. Elle me sourit en me remerciant et alla voir le réceptionniste.

Lui aussi était la caricature du réceptionniste miteux : du ventre, un débardeur sale, dégarnie et abordant une énorme chaîne en or autour du cou. Il me rappelait un homme que j'avais saigné il ya quelques semaines…

**-… La 12. Premier étage.** nous lança-t-il rudement en nous donnant une clef

**-Merci,** répondit Alice, son magnifique sourire toujours aux lèvres, prenant le passe en s'en alla vers l'ascenseur.

Le réceptionniste la regarda s'éloigner avec un regard lubrique et dégoulinant que je détestais. Un grognement sourd sortit de ma gorge et ses yeux se posèrent alors sur moi. Puis une vague d'effroi et de crainte s'échappa de lui… Je jubilais : il avait comprit…

Elle était _à moi_…

**-Jasper ! **m'appela-t-elle pour la rejoindre devant l'élévateur, ce que je fis.

**-Qu'est-ce que tu faisais ?**

**-Je… **_**discutais**_** avec le réceptionniste…**

**-Alors ? Il nous apportera le p'tit dèj au lit?!**

**-On aura même droit à des massages et du champagne gratuits d'après la brochure.**

Je l'entendis rire… _j'exaltais encore…_

**-… et puis le 12 ! J'aime bien ce chiffre**, me dit-elle quand j'arrivai à ses côtés.

**-Pourquoi ?**

**-J'en sais rien… le 1, le 2… 2 + 1 = 3… J'aime bien le trois !**

Je souris. Elle aussi … L'ascenseur s'ouvrit et là, la réalité me frappa : il devait faire à peine 2m² ! Une telle promiscuité avec Alice était trop dangereuse… les escaliers seraient plus surs.

**-Jazz, tu viens ?** me demanda-t-elle de l'intérieur.

**-Je préfère faire de l'exercice et prendre les escal…**

**-Jazz… **

Alice inclina son visage en me suppliant du regard.

Bon… il ne s'agissait que d'un étage après tout. Je la rejoignis à sa plus grande joie. Les portes se refermèrent derrière moi et ma torture commença.

Le bouton du 1 se mit alors à clignoter anormalement et la cage d'ascenseur arrêta de bouger dans un grand « **CLACK** ».

« _Oh non…_ »

**-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?!** hurla-t-elle. **Ne me dis pas qu'on est bloqué !?**

Evidemment qu'on l'était. Cette ascenseur devait avoir plus de 30 ans et il avait attendu que Alice et moi montions à l'intérieur pour qu'il se bloque entre le rez-de-chaussée et le premier étage.

« _Parfait…_ » ironisai-je

**-Parfait !!** dit Alice. **Il faut prévenir le réceptionniste….**

**-Je… ne crois pas qu'il viendra nous aider…**

**-Et pourquoi donc ?**

**-Je l'ai effrayé. Et… il me déteste.**

**-Comment peux-tu savoir ce qu'il ressent pour toi alors que tu ne lui à parler que deux secondes ?**

**-Je le sais…**

Elle me tourna le dos et se mit à taper sur tous les boutons du cadran. En vain…

**-Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire ?**

Elle attendait une réponse. Problème : je n'avais plus d'air pour lui parler.

**-Jasper…. Jazz ? Tu fais la tête ?... **

Rien.

**-Jazz !! **répéta-t-elle, saturant…**Bon, très bien…moi aussi je **_**te déteste…**_

Je ne pensais pas cela, et elle non plus d'ailleurs… il n'empêche que ses mots me serrèrent la gorge. Son énervement montait ainsi que la sensation étrange que pour elle, je n'avais que du mépris, mépris qui expliquerait mon silence…

Je pris alors _la_ décision. Je fermai les yeux et inspira une légère bouffée d'air…

« _Oh mon Dieu…_ »

Chaque parcelle de la cage d'ascenseur était remplie de son odeur et voilà maintenant que ce parfum se répandait dans mes poumons pour ensuite envahir mes veines aussi vite que du venin.

Alice était de dos, face à la console de l'ascenseur et ne me voyait pas me transformer derrière elle… Je m'approchai lentement de _ma proie_, sans un bruit, mesurant chacun de mes mouvements … Cet élévateur était parfait pour tuer quelqu'un : bien trop vieux pour avoir une caméra de sécurité et bien trop petit pour qu'elle puisse m'échapper… _Parfait… _Mon nez arriva au-dessus de sa chevelure. Mon torse frôlait son dos sans jamais la toucher et j'arrivais à sentir la chaleur émanant de son petit corps à travers ses vêtements.

Je fermai à nouveau les yeux… et je _la_ respirai jusqu'à ce que mes poumons n'en puissent plus.

_Aah… douce torture… _

Comment un arôme comme cela pouvait exister ? Quel était le sadique qui inventa une odeur pareil dans le seul but de me tourmenter ? Elle était humaine…

Comment ? Qui ? Quand ?... Pourquoi ?

_Flash-back 6 mois plus tôt___:

Point de vue de l'Alice d'antan

L'unique chose que je distinguais avec mes yeux fixes était le plafond de la salle à manger, anciennement parfaitement blanc. Maintenant, maculé de fissures, de traces de luttes, des marques du combat que je venais de tenir… et que je venais de perdre…

Allongée sur le dos à même le sol, je ne pouvais plus bouger. Chacun de mes muscles étaient cloués au plancher lustré de la villa Cullen et j'avais beau leur ordonner de se remuer, de se soulever… rien. Peut-être que mon corps pris enfin l'aspect qu'il devait avoir : celui d'un cadavre inerte.

Je vis cette scène arriver il y avait plus de 4 jours et, mon Dieu, les cris de douleur que j'aperçu ne furent rien en comparaison de ceux que j'avais poussé réellement.

**-Elle s'est bien débattue…** lança une voix d'homme juste derrière moi.

**-Oui… mais elle a finalement cédé,** répondis une autre en riant.

Je ne voyais pas leurs visage mais je savais de qui il s'agissait : deux sbires des Volturi. Deux contre une… une lutte totalement déloyale qui ne me surpris pas de leur part.

Le bruit de leurs bottes se rapprochait de mes oreilles et mon corps ne m'obéissait toujours pas.

**-Alors… c'est elle ?**

Mes yeux, qui restaient la seule chose mobile de mon organisme, se posèrent sur deux visages réjouis qui venaient d'apparaitre au dessus de moi… Je sentis d'un coup une semelle se poser sur ma joue gauche et écraser ma figure sur le sol froid de la salle à manger.

**-Pourquoi Aro la veut, déjà ?**

« _Aro…_ »

**-Elle voit l'avenir… Aro a de grands projets pour notre race et… elle peut l'aider d'après lui...**

**-A prendre les bonnes décisions ?**

**-Exact…** ajouta-t-il, en enfonçant encore plus son talon dans ma joue…

« _Enfoirés…_ » hurlai-je dans ma tête.

Je voulais les étriper, les égorger, repeindre les murs du salon avec leur sang noir. Mais rien… aucun mouvement. J'étais totalement à leur merci.

La seule pensée qui soulageait un peu ma souffrance était que Jasper soit loin, à l'abri du danger et qu'il ne me voit pas me faire torturer ainsi… _Mon_ Jasper… J'eue l'impression qu'un sourire se dessina sur mes joues aplaties.

**-Elle… sourit ?** lança l'un des deux _monstres._

**-Non… elle est entièrement paralysée,** répondit l'autre en retirant sa semelle de mon visage. **Bon… nous devons vite tout préparer.**

Il se baissa à mon niveau et commença à déboutonner mes vêtements.

Mais… qu'est-ce qu'il faisait ?

« _Qu'il retire ses salles pattes de moi, qu'il cesse de me toucher !!!_ »

Il commença par ma chemise, totalement en charpie…

J'avais honte, pleine de gêne. Non pas que mon corps soit laid ou déplaisant. Au contraire. Juste que… il n'avait jamais était touché par un autre homme que Jasper. Il n'y avait que lui qui pouvait le dénuder, le regarder, faire glisser ses mains dessus… Je lui appartenais toute entière.

Et là, un… Volturi découvrait ce sanctuaire qui n'était pas sien.

Tandis qu'il retirait mon pantalon, il hurla à son complice :

**-Tu l'as ?!!**

**-Je l'ai…**

J'entendis un bruit sourd raisonner à côté de moi, comme un corps s'écroulant à terre.

**-Parfait…** rajouta-t-il en finissant de me dévêtir. **Finissons-le travail.**

Il se releva, jeta mes vêtements vers son acolyte et se dirigea vers lui.

**-Bien… avec ses vêtements et ce corps : le parfait subterfuge,** riait-il.

« _Oh non_ !»

Je venais de comprendre. Il allait _me tuer_. Ou en tout cas, le faire croire… non, non ! NON !! Ils n'avaient pas le droit !!! Je serais morte à leurs yeux : Carlisle, Esme, Edward, Bella, Rosalie, Emmett… Jasper ! JASPER !!! Ça allait le tuer !

Un éclair apparu devant mes yeux. Une vision… : Jasper était à genoux, prés d'un tas de cendres où se mêlaient poussière et restes de ce qui fut mes vêtements. Il hurlait, gémissait, se tordait de douleur en tenant sa figure entre ses mains, devant ce qu'il croyait être mon tombeau. Son visage… n'était plus le sien…

Si je n'avais pas été déjà à terre, cette image m'aurait terrassé : il allait souffrir… à cause de moi. J'avais la sensation que ma poitrine allait exploser…

**-Brulons tous ça…**

**-Non ! Attends…** coupa l'un des sbires en se relevant vers moi. **On a oublié quelque chose.**

Je le sentis prendre ma main gauche et retirer mon alliance…

« _Pas ça !! _»

Pas ma bague. Pas ce bijou qui était tellement plus qu'une simple parure : une promesse, un serment, des vœux entre deux âmes pour toute une éternité… Pas ça !! Pas ce petit bout d'or qui me rappelait la couleur de ses yeux, de ses cheveux…

« _Jasper… Mon amour, pardonne-moi…_ »

Je n'avais rien pu faire. Ma main était dorénavant nue et mon âme semblait avoir perdu une partie de soi.

J'entendis un feu s'allumer et des couleurs chaudes remplirent la salle à manger : des flammes de plusieurs mètres commencèrent à lécher le plafond de la villa et la température de la pièce aurait été insupportable pour n'importe quel être humain.

Deux bras glissèrent derrière mon dos et me soulevèrent aussi facilement d'un fétu de paille. Mon petit corps dans les bras d'un étranger, mes yeux fondèrent sur le bûcher de fortune qu'ils avaient fait…

Ça y est, j'étais _morte_…

_Fin du Flash back_

point de vue de Jasper

Derrière elle, toujours prisonnier de la cage de l'élévateur et de son parfum, je la respirais. Je l'imaginais gémir dans mes bras, se vider de son sang, se…

« **CLACK** ».

Je rouvris les yeux.

Une secousse remua tout l'ascenseur et Alice perdit l'équilibre. Elle trébucha et chuta contre mon torse… Le choc ne fut pas violent, mais l'effet de ressentir son corps contre le mien me _terrassa_ totalement…

Elle se retourna vers moi, tandis que je reculai et j'eue toute la peine du monde à me contrôler.

**-Jazz… 'scuse-moi,** murmura-t-elle**… mais…, t'entends ? L'ascenseur remarche !**

Oui. Le bruit que poussait le moteur de l'élévateur était si fort qu'il recouvrait celui rauque et sourd qui sortait de ma gorge devant un _festin_ pareil.

Les portes s'ouvrirent, Dieu merci… et elle se dirigea vers la chambre 12 en sautillant. Cette image me sortit de mon égarement pendant quelques secondes et je la suivi un sourire aux lèvres comme ci de rien n'était.

Finalement, mon self-control me surpris et me rassura… Il m'était possible de respirer en sa présence et même… de la toucher.

Je n'étais enfin de compte pas un cas désespéré…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Voilou ^^… désolée pour les fautes…**


	15. Chapter 15

**EPISODE 15**

**Désolée pour le retard, c'est que j'ai de moins en moi d'idées : pour preuve, ce chapitre !!**

**--**

**--**

L'eau brulante coulait sur mon corps meurtri de scarifications… Mes muscles avaient besoin de se relâcher, de perdre cette tension, cette raideur qui était devenue une compagne de fortune depuis plus de 6 mois. Le jet d'eau fouettant mon visage, je passai mes mains dans mes mèches blondes et fermai les yeux… Je voulais tellement que cela soit les doigts d'Alice qui glisse dans mes cheveux, je voulais que ses mains délicates remplacent cette eau sur mon corps qui la réclamait à chaque seconde…

**-Alice…** haletai-je entre mes dents serrées

Je voyais sa peau frissonner sous mes mains, son dos se cambrer de plaisir sous mon corps, sa bouche entre-ouverte expirer mon nom entre ses lèvres parfaites que je finissais par _dévorer_ avec les miennes…

Un bruit d'éclat de verre me sortit de mes fantasmes.

Tentant de sentir les émotions d'Alice, je ne perçu que de… la gaieté ! Elle jubilait…

J'enfilai un jean et une chemise noire sans me sécher et sortit de la salle de bain en prenant une profonde inspiration. Je parcouru la chambre du regard et la vit assise par terre, un verre à la main et un autre explosé juste à côté d'elle. Il fallait qu'elle s'en éloigne : si jamais elle s'égratignait avec un bout de verre…

Elle releva ses yeux sur moi et sourit…

**-Jazz… HIPS… tu… as les cheveux mouillés**, cria-t-elle. **Ça te va bien, mais… tu vas attraper froid…**

Je vis une bouteille de Whisky à moitié vide par terre (« à moitié pleine » aurait dit Alice) et posa à nouveau mes yeux sur elle. Elle était ivre.

**-De l'alcool…** murmurai-je.

**-Non ! Du Whisky !!! Ce que les Irlandais ont …HIPS… inventé de mieux, **rajouta-t-elle en trinquant un verre à la main… **ou les écossais, j'sais plus… C'est où l'Irlande ?... OH, j'ai mal à la tête !**

Je souris. Voir Alice saoule valait le déplacement…

**-D'où tu sors cette bouteille ?**

**-J'avais juste envie de… m'amuser. Ce temps pluvieux me déprime… Et ne t'inquiète…. HIPS…. pas : je n'ai pas dévalisé le mini bar,** m'expliqua-t-elle en agitant les bras. **Tu te rappelles le petit snack-bar où on s'est arrêté ? Là où nous avons eu une discussion hautement philosa…philaso… philiso…. intéressante sur toi et les W.C.**

**-Oui,** répondis-je en riant devant ce spectacle.

**-Eh ben voilà !! Je l'ai achetée là ! HIPS…**

**-Tu es ivre Alice.**

**-N'importe quoi ! Regarde…**

Elle se leva d'un bond et mis plus de 10 secondes avant de savoir où elle se trouvait. Elle ferma ses yeux, tendit ses bras de chaque côtés d'elle telle une écuyère, et se mit sur une seule jambe, à cloche pied… ou le tenta. Son sens de l'équilibre s'était envolé en même temps que la moitié de la bouteille de whisky… Alice dut se rattraper à une table pour ne pas tomber.

**-Tu vois ?** lança-t-elle fièrement. **Parfaitement…. HIPS…. sobre.**

Elle se prit le crâne entre les mains et se plaignit d'un mal de tête qui ne passait pas.

**-…mal de crâne !!**

**-C'est ce qui arrive quand on boit trop**, lui dis-je un léger sourire aux lèvres.

**-Je… je comprends pas**, continua-t-elle, les mains toujours sur son crâne. **J'ai pourtant pris des médicaments.**

Mon sourire disparut aussitôt. Quoi ?! Qu'est-ce qu'elle venait de dire ?

Je pris une profonde respiration à nouveau… son odeur de cannelle était couverte par une odeur de médicament et de whisky. Tant mieux…

**-Alice… tu as pris de l'alcool et des médicaments en même temps ?**

Que cherchait-elle ? A se suicider ? Non… pas mon Alice.

**-Bien sure que non ! Je ne suis pas folle…, Je ne les ai pas pris en même temps !** répliqua-t-elle en titubant, s'appuyant à la table.** Je… je les ai pris… HIPS… les uns après les autres…**

**-C'est … totalement stupide !**

**-Allons Jazz !** hurla-t-elle en levant les bras au ciel**, tu ne vas me faire croire que tu n'as jamais… jamais pris… HIPS… de cuite ?!**

Je réfléchis… la dernière fois que je bus du Whisky était au début des années 1860 avec plusieurs de mes soldats, la veille d'une bataille. Un bon whisky d'après mes souvenirs…

**-Si… mais sans le mélanger avec de l'aspirine. La pénicilline n'existait même pas…**

**-Quoi ?!** grimaça-t-elle.

Je m'approchai d'elle par habitude mais stoppa à quelques mètres de son corps branlant.

**-Assis-toi Alice. **lui ordonnai-je.** Ne m'oblige pas à te forcer…**

**-Ah ah ah ah !! Toi ?! ****Me toucher ?.... Oh NON ! Tu n'oserais même pas me regarder dans les yeux… Tu me détestes !! **ironisa-t-elle.

Elle semblait détachée, loin de toute morosité, mais ne l'était pas : les paroles qu'elle venait elle-même de prononcer lui faisaient mal. Je lui faisais mal…

Elle marchait dans la chambre, ou essayait, et planta son regard dans le mien.

**-Pourquoi ?!!** dit-elle d'un coup.

**-Pour ne pas que tu t'écroules lamentablement par terre et t'étouffes dans ton sommeil…**

**-Non !! Pourquoi tu ne me touches …HIPS… pas ?! Je … je… ne suis pas stupide : si on déchiffre les signes… je te plais, non ? Même plus que ça, je le sais ! Je le sens !!**

Bien que ses yeux étaient voilés par l'alcool, ils étaient francs, directes, décidés à jouer cartes sur table. Alice se mit à trembler… à cause de l'alcool ou de ma réponse qui se faisait attendre ? Je n'en savais rien…

**-Jazz… tu… je… Qu'est-ce qu'on est tous les deux ?**

**-Tu es tellement ivre que… tu ne te rappelleras même pas de cette discussion demain…**

**-Raison de plus ! Tu peux… HIPS… dire tout ce que tu as sur le cœur…** rétorqua-t-elle en s'avançant vers moi.

Après tout pourquoi pas ? Dire ce qui me tourmenter, lui dire ce que nous étions tous les deux… Le risque qu'elle s'en rappelle le lendemain ne m'effrayait pas. Au contraire…

**-C'est simple Alice. Tous les deux nous sommes comme … le chat et la souris.**

**-Explique' … **susurra-t-elle d'une voix exquise tout en continuant à se rapprocher de moi.

**-Je… Tu as déjà vu un chat s'attaquer à une petite souris ? **demandai-je, alors qu'elle acquiesçait de la tête. **Quand un chat trouve sa **_**victime**_**…. il ne la dévore pas tout de suite : il s'amuse avec elle, la torture, la croque, la mord, la saigne pour assouvir tous ses plus bas instincts de chasseur et cela jusqu'à épuisement totale de sa proie… **murmurai-je en m'avançant irrémédiablement vers elle.** Puis finalement… le chasseur cède à ses pulsions et mange sa victime pour la consumer petit à petit… **

Ma voix devient rauque, guttural, pleine d'envies inavouables…

**-Tu es ma petite souris Alice… **finis-je par lui souffler alors qu'elle était à tout juste quelque centimètres de moi…

Depuis que je l'avais retrouvé, jamais nous n'avions été si proches, presque_…. intimes_.

Elle n'avait pas peur. Je souris…

**-…ma petite souris… **

**-Tu es ivres toi aussi.** me répliqua-t-elle du tac-au-tac.

**-Et pourquoi dis-tu cela ?** demandai-je en riant.

**-Tu as les yeux rouges de l'alcoolique notoire.**

**-Jolie répartie…**

**-Ça ne répond pas à ma question ! Je veux… HIPS… savoir pourquoi tu me détestes. Je veux la vérité Jasper ! **

**-« Te déteste ? ». Tu n'es pas prête à l'entendre…**

**-Bien sur que oui !**

Nous nous faisions toujours face, nez à nez, moi la dépassant d'une bonne tête mes yeux couleurs sang perdus dans son regard ébène… J'adorais cette couleur bien que ses iris dorés commençaient à me manquer…

**-C'est une mauvaise idée…**

**-Non ! … Jasper ! Dis-moi la vérité !**

**-Tu veux la vérité ?**

**-Oui !**

**-Tu veux l'entendre ?**

**-Oui !**

**-Tu veux que … je te dise que je suis fou de toi… que je suis éperdument amoureux de toi et cela depuis plusieurs décennies… que tu es mon âme, ma vie, mon passé, mon avenir… qu'à chaque minute, qu'à chaque secondes de mon existence j'ai envie de te toucher, de te prendre dans mes bras, de t'embrasser, de te faire l'amour… de vivre et mourir pour toi ?... C'est ça que tu veux entendre Alice ? **finis-je en chuchotant.

Elle se tut, tremblante, nos yeux plongés dans le regard de l'autre. Ses lèvres _appétissantes_ commencèrent à bouger en silence…

**-…oui…** souffla-t-elle

**-Alors… tu es plus cinglée que moi…**

Nos voix étaient devenues inaudibles sauf pour nous. Heureusement que l'odeur du Whisky recouvrait partiellement le parfum sucré de mon Alice,…

**-Alice… ça suffit la cuite pour ce soir… Et puis, c'est dommage, **rajoutai-je en souriant,** l'alcool parfume le sang…**

**-Non, je…**

Elle se libéra de mon regard, me tourna le dos et s'en alla vers la porte en zigzagant, toujours titubant … Sa situation semblait empirer.

**-Non… je… j'ai mal à… la tête… 'faut que je sorte…**

**-Non Alice. Pas dans cet état.**

**-Je… je… vais… très b…**

Elle ne finit pas. Ses jambes ne la portaient plus.

En un éclair je la rattrapai avant qu'elle ne touche le sol et ne se fasse mal… Elle s'était évanouie…

Je passai mon bras gauche le long de sa fine taille et le droit, autour de ses épaules. Son petit corps pressait contre le mien, son dos contre mon torse, sa chevelure contre mon visage et son cou juste en dessous de ma bouche… Je n'avais aucune envie de la lâcher, plus jamais, et la garder ainsi au creux de moi pour toujours. Je posai mes yeux sur sa gorge : ses jugulaires se remplissaient et se vidaient de sang au gré des battements de son cœur, et son souffle chaud raisonnait à mes oreilles. Il me suffirait de quelques secondes pour faire d'elle ce qu'elle avait toujours été… Mes yeux se remplirent de venin.

Mon étreinte autour de son corps délicat se fit plus forte, mes mains s'agrippèrent à ses vêtements et ma bouche… mes lèvres… mes dents se rapprochèrent de sa nuque. J'avais envie, non… _besoin_ de la gouter…

Lentement j'ouvris ma bouche à quelques millimètres de sa peau pour finalement la déposer sur _mon_ Alice. Le contact me brula les lèvres…

**-Alice…** _**mon**_** Alice**, chuchotai-je contre elle…

C'était… trop pour moi !

Ce gout sucré qui m'avait tellement manqué... J'étais comme un junkie en manque de cock qui prenait un rail pour la première fois depuis plus de 6 mois. Mon sourire sadique se dessina sur mon visage…

Je refermai encore davantage mes bras autour d'elle, la pressant tout contre mon torse… peut-être un peu trop. J'entendis un gémissement…

**-hmm… **

« _S'il te plait… ne soupire pas…_ »

Sa voix me rendait cinglé…

Mes lèvres continuèrent leurs parcours sur cette saveur enivrante et remonta jusqu'à son oreille que j'aurais aimé prendre dans ma bouche et la mordiller doucement le restant de mon existence… Mon avidité ne faisait que grandir à chaque baiser que je déposais. Une sucrerie… voilà ce qu'elle était… Enfant, je bavais devant les vitrines des magasins de bonbons et là, je tenais la friandise de mes rêves entre mes mains. Je n'avais qu'à boire son sang pour en être certain… pour l'avoir éternellement avec moi… pour…

_Non_ !!

J'ouvris mes yeux et retira mes lèvres de ma gourmandise. Je ne pouvais pas lui faire cela… ou du moins, pas sans lui expliquer ou lui laisser le choix.

J'arrêtai de respirer, me privant de son odeur qui me manquait déjà et la portai dans mes bras. La déposant sur le lit de la chambre, je la recouvris d'une couette et retirai quelques mèches de cheveux noirs de son visage.

Elle se mit à ronfler…

Je ris… Même ce bruit là était agréable à écouter…

Il n'empêche que cet incident réveilla le chasseur en moi. Il fallait que je sorte, que j'aille étancher cette soif et le plus vite possible…

La regardant une dernière fois, je fermai la porte derrière moi et partis en courant espérant ne pas croiser sur ma route des humains bien trop imprudents pour m'approcher…

--

**Et voilà ce qui arrive quand vous me harcelez pour avoir un chapitre. Comme dirait Koff : « c'est de la merde ! » lol**

**Reviews (si vous croyez que ça en vaut la peine)**


End file.
